Naraku Rewrites The Stars
by Lowlife Acrobat
Summary: A Naraku x Kagome fanfiction inspired by the song Rewrite The Stars told in short chapters and updated every Monday. Kagome lets go of her love towards Inuyasha and finds new love with someone she never thought she would. And it all started when she became singing buddies with him.
1. Soul Collector

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha franchise. All rights over the Inuyasha franchise rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I did not illustrate the picture in my story cover either. Nor do I own the song, Rewrite The Stars. I just wrote this fanfiction for fun.

* * *

While the crescent moon was at its peak overseeing the night sky, in the forest, only the sounds that could be heard were the crickets and beetles chirping. However, the labored breathing of a human girl refused to be ignored.

For the last half an hour, Kagome has been wandering in the forest and as time went one she began to grow more tired, but she still persevered. She was determined to find Inuyasha.

As Kagome continued looking ahead of herself, she kept calling for Inuyasha in hope that if he heard her he would come to her or at the very least, answer back so she could get an idea of where he was so she could come to him.

After tucking Shippo in for bed, bidding Kadede, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala temporary goodbyes Kagome had set out into the forest to look for Inuyasha so she could tell him about how she will be going home, whether he liked it or not.

She needed to go back home because their medical supplies were running low and needed to be restocked. Although, she would not be ashamed to admit that she also was homesick. In the present time, only a day has pasted of her absence, but for her, in the feudal era, it is been almost seven months.

She missed her family dearly.

 _I wonder how they're doing... Mama is probably cooking in the kitchen, Gi-chan is probably trying his best to tell Sota all about demons and spirits again, and Sota is probably half listening to Gi-chan and half not because he's too distracted daydreaming about soccer. And Buyo, you lazy cat, I bet you're just sleeping on the couch... I miss you guys..._

As Kagome aimlessly rummaged through the forest, searching for her mighty dogeared protector, she could not help feeling so frustrated.

 _Really, Inuyasha? You always get so cranky when I go home through the well without telling you. So why don't you stay close by, so I could actually tell you when I want to go home?!_

As of late, whether Inuyasha was conscious of it or not, he has become more sensitive about Kagome going home to her present time.

Inuyasha always self-justified his irritation, with the logic that while Kagome is "wasting" time at home, they could be looking for the Sacred Jewel shards. Which always irritated Kagome to no end because Inuyasha was treating her as though she was being unreasonable or irresponsible.

 _The nerve of that jerk... I spend months in the Federal period at a time killing demons and looking for the Sacred Jewel shards and all I ask so it gets to spend some time with my family in my own time. But, no. I'm lucky if he even lets me stay for three days because by day two Inuyasha always comes and demand I come back. If I do put up a fight he always guilt trips me with how I was the one who shattered the Sacred Jewel in the first place, so it was my responsibility to make it whole again. And how if I didn't fulfill my rightful duty as the Sacred Jewel Priestess, the Sacred Jewel would fall into the wrong hands, such as Naraku's catastrophic hands..._

Feeling dejected, Kagome stopped in her tracks, looked up towards the stars, and sighed.

 _But even if I'm the Sacred Jewel Priestess, I'm still a human being..._

She stayed like that, standing still and wailing in her sadness. Nonetheless, she was able to pull herself out of her moment of hopelessness.

 _Okay, no time to be pitying yourself! You're Kagome! And Kagome is not a self-pitier! First things first gotta find Inuyasha._

Kagome, now, with new found determination continued on her search, "Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha," she called out. Hearing no reply Kagome resumed looking for Inuyasha.

 _I swear to God why is looking for a guy with silver hair and dog ears on the top of his head so hard? I mean serious― Wait a minute, is that one of Kikyo's soul collectors?!_


	2. Ruby Eyes

Previously, Kagome sent out into the forest looking for Inuyasha. During her search for him, she spotted something that out her off guard, one of Kikyo's soul collectors.

* * *

Kagome was surprised. It took a moment for her eyes to focus onto the glowing creature, flying a short distance away from her. She even took another moment to blink a couple of times, making sure, she was in fact, seeing what she believed she was seeing.

 _It really is one of Kikyo's soul collectors… that means Kikyo is nearby…and that means Inuyasha is most likely with her._

The thought that Inuyasha might be off somewhere, having an intimate moment with Kikyo, caused a storm of emotions to stir within Kagome's heart.

 _Inuyasha did you sneak out to might with Kikyo again? Do you really only see me as a jewel shard detector? No. No, Inuyasha does love me. He loves me just as much as he loves Kikyo... I need to believe in him._

Kagome took a deep breath to clear her thoughts, "Even if Inuyasha might be rude and selfish sometimes, he does love me as just as much as he loves Kikyo. I know it."

With her mind made up, Kagome started trailing Kikyo's soul collector in hope when she finds Kikyo, she will also find Inuyasha.

However, unknowingly to her there was someone following her as she follows Kikyo's soul collector.

From the shadows of the forest the man following Kagome is proving to have an odd character because as he watched our beloved priestess having an emotional crisis, he had an apparent gleam of anticipation and amusement in his ruby eyes.

As he observed Kagome following the soul collector, he could not help but be amused.

"Surely, there will be a show tonight," he said above a whisper.


	3. Kikyo's Confession

Previously, Kagome started following Kikyo's soul collector and someone with ruby eyes has made it clear that they have an interest in our beloved heroine.

* * *

With tears of rejection blurring her vision, Kagome continued with all the strength she could muster to run away from what she witnessed in the forest.

 _Why?! Why, won't the tears stop? I already knew this might happen, so why does it hurt so much? Why?!_

As Kagome's heart continued shatter to itty-bitty pieces that would make the Sacred Jewel shards pale in comparison, she kept running.

She ran until she could not feel her legs anymore. When she finally stopped running away from Inuyasha and Kikyo, her legs were too exhausted to hold her up any longer. She fell onto her knees and was simply breathless after running for so long.

As if reality had not crushed her enough, Kagome started remembering what Kikyo said and as she stayed there on the ground and Kikyo's words would not stop ringing in her ears.

* * *

"Kikyo I do love you! I love you more than you even know," Inuyasha shouted desperately as he looked at Kikyo with eyes beaming with love.

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha with such hurt-filled eyes, "Answer me, Inuyasha... why do I see you wagging your tail towards my reincarnation as though you love her more than you love me?"

Inuyasha was utterly dumbstruck, "Kikyo what are you talking―"

Kikyo's eyes quickly narrowed at Inuyasha and she finally snapped at him.

"Do not dare try to lie to me, Inuyasha. You love my reincarnation more than you love me. I know you love her, from the way you look at her. It is the same way you look at me... but stronger... with more passion... with more love... "

Inuyasha sighed.

He did love Kagome he admits to himself, but that does not mean he loves Kikyo any less.

"Kikyo, I love you and Kagome. You are both very important to me... I can't simply choose between you two."

"Then I will choose for you Inuyasha," Kikyo countered.

Inuyasha was fast to protest, "You can't―"

Kikyo with a sad smile on her rosy lips interrupted Inuyasha.

"Yes I can Inuyasha and I will. I choose to back down..."

Inuyasha took a step towards Kikyo while reaching out his hand and with a confused look on his face.

"Kikyo, what do you mean?"

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha straight in the eyes to ensure she could get her message across, as she confessed to him how she has been feeling as of late.

"When I was first brought back from death, I loathed you. I believe you betrayed me for the Sacred Jelewl. And even when I learned of the truth I still could not let go of the hatred I held towards you…"

After taking a moment to recollect herself Kikyo continued, "However, I see now, I no longer hate you, but myself. I let myself be fooled by Naraku's villainous tactics which lead to our downfall. Based on my muddled memories I tried to kill you and my reincarnation multiple times. I refused to listen to Kaede… I no longer have the right to stand beside you."

Hearing Kikyo's confession, left Inuyasha with nothing to say. He simply did the only thing he could think of to do in a situation like this. He started walking towards Kikyo, the closer he got to her, the calmer he became.

Seeing Inuyasha come closer Kikyo still held her composer on the outside, but inside she was a complete mess and if it was not for the rotten smell of death radiating off of her, Inuyasha would have been able to smell her internal mess of emotions consuming her in the inside.

 _Inuyasha what are you planning? Why do you have that gleam in your eyes? I beg of you, Inuyasha, please do not give me false hope…_


	4. Inuyasha's Answer

Previously, Kikyo was able, to be honest with Inuyasha and confess how she truly felt as of late.

* * *

With each step Inuyasha took, Kikyo was beginning to lose herself in his eyes. So, before she knew it, Inuyasha was right in front of her and within arms reach.

"Inuyasha what areー"

Before she could finish her question, Inuyasha pulled her into his embrace.

At first, Kikyo was too shocked to comprehend what happened. A few moments later when she finally found her senses, her mind strictly lectured her that she needed to get away from Inuyasha.

However, her clay body and heart longingly told her otherwise. Her body enjoyed Inuyasha's warmth and her heart wanted to stay within his arms for all eternity.

The only thing Kikyo could muster was, "I know I smell like death and clay, Inuyasha. You do not have to force yourself..." As if her very own word had done her in, Kikyo couldn't keep her calm facade in place any longer. Within seconds she broke down in Inuyasha's arms. Her face was red as a tomato and identical rivers of tears ran down her cheeks.

The tears she was shedding demanded attention and attention they were given, by Inuyasha. Inuyasha being half dog demon, began nuzzling Kikyo's neck as his way of comforting her without words.

Kikyo not wanting to completely give into her wanting of Inuyasha's comfort tried to once again get out of Inuyasha loving embrace. Through sniffles, she managed to futilely resist.

"Inuyasha let me go. Please, I cannot take this anymore."

Inuyasha never budged.

If anything really, his embrace became a tad bit tighter and his previously gentle nuzzling slowly escalated into suttle licking and nibbling. Kikyo, because she was too distracted by the negative emotions running wild in her heart, didn't notice this change.

Before he crossed the line, Inuyasha moved his head away from Kikyo's now pinkish and reddish neck from his suckling. When he moved away from Kikyo's neck he couldn't help but notice his own handy work.

 _Kikyo's skin is really pale... I only licked her neck for a bit and it's already so red._

He then used his forehead to nudge Kikyo.

"Kikyo look at me," he gently commanded.

Kikyo shook her head and muttered, "No."

Inuyasha sighed, "Kikyo if you don't look at me I'll... I'll kiss you."

Hearing Inuyasha's bold statement and knowing fully well that he would follow through, Kikyo against her logical judgment did not look at him.

Inuyasha seeing Kikyo not looking at him began to blush.

 _Kikyo I'm serious... If you don't look up at me. I'll take that as you saying you want me to kiss you... and I'll really do it. I mean it! I'll give you 3 seconds... 1... 2... 2 and a half... 2 and a quarter... 3._

On three, Inuyasha moved his head lower and his lips closer to Kikyo's lips. Kikyo's eyes had been closed since she started crying, but the moment Inuyasha's lip was pressed onto her lips her eyes instantly open. To her surprise, Inuyasha eyes were still open.

He was still waiting for her to look at him.

The moment Inuyasha registered Kikyo's chocolate brown eyes were looking at him, his previously extinguished flame of arousal from suckling her neck earlier was, reignited.

Inuyasha already molten golden eyes started to glaze over and he started to pick up the pace of their kiss. Inuyasha started nibbling Kikyo's bottom lip. Kikyo understanding what he was asking for, opened her mouth for him to enter. Inuyasha proceeded to explore every crevice of Kikyo's moist haven of a mouth and before he knew it, his eyes closed which lead Kikyo to close her's.

 _Kikyo was right that she does smell of death and clay, but she still smells like Kikyo. She still smells like lavender and a rainy day and... from the way she smells to the way she's so stubborn, she's still the Kikyo I love. I still love you, Kikyo…_

Feeling the need to tell Kikyo his feelings, Inuyasha broke their kiss and proceeded to slowly pull away from her. Then, he pressed his forehead against her forehead.

In a peaceful and husky voice he began chanting, "Kikyo, I love you. I love you. I love you. I loveー"

Before he could finish his declaration of his love, Kikyo had placed her right hand over his mouth. With a slight blush on her cheeks, Kikyo looked into his now opened eyes.

"Enough Inuyasha... I understand you love me," she said with a bashful expression on her face.

Inuyasha hearing this started to feel immense joy. However, his joy was short lived because Kikyo sent spiked with sadness.

"Kikyo what's wrong?"

Kikyo started clinging onto Inuyasha, resting her head on his left shoulder making her face out of his view.

"Inuyasha I know you love me. But I also know... my reincarnation loves you. I know how she feels right now. She loves you with all her heart..."

Kikyo started looking into the distance where she knew Kagome was hiding.

This entire time Kikyo knew Kagome was there watching her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha's back had been turned towards Kagome and him was too preoccupied with Kikyo the entire time to notice Kagome's aura or scent, but Kikyo even through her emotional rollercoaster still sensed Kagome.

Kikyo and Kagome did share a soul after all.

Kikyo continued on with her confession all while looking right into Kagome's sapphire eyes.

"I know that if she were to see us like this she would be devastated and she might think that I am stealing you away from her... and she is not completely wrong. I do want to steal you away from her and have you all to myself because... I still love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha wanting to explain himself wanted to interrupt Kikyo, "Kikyoー"

However, he had another thing coming to him. Kikyo was not going to let him interrupt her this time, not when she was indirectly talking to Kagome as well. "Inuyasha let me finish... If I could say anything to my reincarnation at this moment I would want to tell her that..."

Kikyo with a breathtaking gloomy smile that only Kagome could see continued, "If you truly love Inuyasha and you are able to promise with your life that you are able to make him happy... I am willing to give him up to you..."

Inuyasha wanted to say something back to Kikyo, anything even! But he could not. He was reduced to having no words to say back to the woman in his arm.

While Kagome was stunned beyond belief.

 _This whole time you knew I was here didn't you? And what are you even saying? How could you just? How could I? Kikyo is this what you really want from me?_


	5. Kagome's Resolve

Previously, Kagome and Inuyasha are both left lost for words by Kikyo's declaration.

* * *

Kagome felt as if time had stopped, she could not believe what left Kikyo's mouth only a few moments ago.

 _Kikyo what are you saying? How could you just? How could I?... Kikyo is this what you really want?_

Kagome was about to blow her cover voicing her questions out loud, but before she could find the right words to ask, Inuyasha beat her to it.

Inuyasha offensively exclaimed, "What are you even saying, Kikyo?! Does my opinion not matter in this?!"

Kikyo without hesitation with her sharp tongue replied, "Inuyasha, you dare ask if your opinion matters? What opinion do you even speak of? You have yet to make up your mind at all on this matter! This complicated spider web of love between you, my reincarnation, and I may not be entirely your fault... However, your indecisiveness has done more than enough damage close to, if not more than Naraku has!"

It might have been because the being standing in front of him was Kikyo, the woman he wronged years ago, the woman he loved and the woman he still loves, or he knew deep down inside she was right, but either way, Inuyasha truly could not utter another word back at her in his own defense or anything at that matter.

And he was not the only one who once again was speechless, Kagome, also was unable to be expressed in words what she felt towards Kikyo at the very moment.

 _Kikyo… I had no idea you felt this way and now that I know that this is how you feel… Ah, why do things always get so complicated?! You've tried to kill me a couple of times, literally, drag Inuyasha to hell, and teamed up with Naraku at one point… You've done so many awful things, but... But you're still good. You didn't take away Kohaku's Sacred Jewel shard. You've traveled from village to village helping so many people. Kikyo, you saved so many lives._

Not being able to take her eyes of Inuyasha and Kikyo she continued, And you still love Inuyasha and he still loves you... I may be a teenage high school girl, but I know true love when I see it.

With those last few conflicting thoughts, her mind and heart were made up, Kagome turned away from Kikyo and Inuyasha and did what she deemed was right.

 _I can't take Inuyasha away from you. I'm not gonna take your only chance of happiness away from you, Kikyo. I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'll be fine. Yeah, Kagome you'll be fine. You'll be fine. Yeah, you'll definitely be fine... eventually... and I'm doing the right thing... look straight ahead and walk away... don't turn around._

Kagome closed her eyes, gathering all the internal strength she could muster, then turned away from Inuyasha and Kikyo. She slowly got up from the previous crouching position and started walking away from Kikyo and Inuyasha.

With each step, her resolve was coming undone and her heart was breaking, so instead of walking, she started running. She ran and ran until she could not feel her legs nor Kikyo's presence any longer.


	6. Broken Heart

**Author's Note:** If you never heard the song, Rewrite The Stars before I recommend listening to the song before reading ahead so you can get the full experience. One of the easiest ways is going on YouTube and looking up the song. If you end up not liking the song, then I apologize for ruining your experience? Oh, and before you ask, yes, Naraku is singing the female role while Kagome is singing the male role. I decided swapping their roles would fit the story better.

* * *

Previously, Kagome ran away from Kikyo and Inuyasha in tears, while the man in the shadows is still hot on her trail.

* * *

As if reality has not crushed her enough, Kikyo words would not stop ringing in her ears.

 _Really God… why does it hurt so much doing the right thing?_

Without much of warning of grey or dark clouds, it suddenly started to rain. Quickly Kagome with her remaining strength pulled herself together and barely made it to under a tree for shelter from the rain.

 _And really? Now it starts to rain? I bet Inuyasha and Kikyo are enjoying themselves now all cozy in each other's arms... What am I thinking?! I gave up Inuyasha so that he and Kikyo could be happy with one another... So they could be happy…_

Tears started falling from Kagome's sapphire eyes.

"If I sacrificed my happiness for their happiness, then... then what about my happiness? What about me? What am I gonna do now?"

Hearing the rain pour all around her helped sooth Kagome's pain because she felt she was not the only one crying.

She did not feel completely alone.

She slowly inhaled some air, exhaled, and started to cry as loud as she wanted. No one would be able to hear her sobs through the rain, she thought, and Kagome would have been right if it was not for there is a man with ruby eyes, wearing a baboon mask, laying in the canopy of the tree she was sitting under.

The man simply laid there up high in the tree and listened to Kagome cry her heart out as though he had expected this from the start.

Humans are such foolish creatures…Even when they fully understand what they do will only bring them pain, they will still do it.

Each tear that fell down Kagome's cheeks and each hiccup that escaped her lips did not go unnoticed by bim.

You foolish wench.

Kagome did not quite know why, but the more she started listening to the rain the more she started remembering a particular song.

 _'You know I want you... It's not a secret I try to hide...' Why am I thinking of this song, now of all times? Maybe God isn't so cruel to me. Rain always did cheer me up... pitter patter... pitter patter... It's like a spell that can wash away all the pain, if only for a little bit..._

Kagome closed her eyes, took a deep breath and started to sing.

"You know I want you.

It's not a secret I try to hide.

I know you want me.

So don't keep saying our hands are tied.

You claim it's not in the cards.

And fate is pulling you miles away.

And out of reach from me..."

A single tear kept running down Kagome's cheeks, but she continued to softly sing the nostalgic song.

"But you're here in my heart.

So who can stop me if I decide

That you're my destiny?!"

As if the lyrics were giving Kagome strength she started putting more heart into projecting her voice. With each word, Kagome was slowly but surely gaining calm of heart, all while the man above her was getting lost in her voice.

 _Such a soothing voice... she no doubt has a talent for singing, but why do I feel so familiar with this song she is singing?_

"What if we rewrite the stars?"

As if on cue Kagome had sung the line that would answer the man's question.

 _What if we rewrite the stars… Rewrite the stars? How could I have forgotten? This is the exact secret song you would find an isolated place and sing after arguing with Inuyasha. Every time you sing this song it is as if you are declaring your love for him._

After mentally sighing, Naraku added, _Wench, even though your heart is broken because of him you still long for that half-breed…_

"Say you were made to be mine.

Nothing could keep us apart.

You'd be the one I was meant to find.

It's up to you, and it's up to me.

No one can say what we get to be.

So why don't we rewrite the stars?!"

Kagome took a moment to recollect herself and then resumed her singing, but now her voice had this wishful feel to it.

"Maybe the world could be ours... Tonight..."

Inuyasha, even with his half-demon sense of hearing wouldn't be able to hear me through all this rain... Plus, he has his Kikyo now.

Realizing something, Kagome stopped singing.

 _I wonder why whenever I'm sad this song comes to mind, it's not like I ever had a singing buddy to spill my sorrows to… Well except Shippー_

Before Kagome could finish her thought, someone surprised the living stuffing out of her. Someone started singing back to her.

"You think it's easy...

You think I don't want to run to you.

But there are mountains.

And there are doors that we can't walk through.

I know you're wondering why..."

While the man with a wicked grin on his lips took a long pause, Kagome did not know what to think.

Wow... Like seriously, wow, what was that?! Well more like who was that?! How can someone have such a beautifully smooth baritone?

Combine the fact that Kagome was utterly blown away by whoever was singing and with it raining cats and dogs around her she could not quite pinpoint where the singing was exactly coming from. But at the moment she did not care, all she could think of was how anyone was able to give new meaning to such an already meaningful song. She knew she should not jump to conclusions, but with a voice like that Kagome was could not help but believe the owner of said voice must be a good person.

 _I know not to judge a book by its cover, well, in this case, voice… But I can feel it. He might not be pouring all his heart into this song like I am, but he's still giving it something I could never give... a tone of sad nostalgia? Like he's not singing for the sake of conveying his love or sorrow, but for himself._

"Because we're able to be

Just you and me

Within these walls.

But when we go outside... "

 _Where is the voice even coming from? Above me?_

Realizing the voice was coming from above her Kagome looked up at the canopy of the tree expecting to see a kind gentleman of some sort. However, who she saw made her blood run cold and her heart stops.

The warm feeling in her heart a moment ago was in an instant replaced with hate and fear. She was too engulfed by her violent emotions to utter even a single word. Nonetheless, the man she was looking at continued his singing with an evil smirk upon his face and never taking his ruby eyes off of her sapphire eyes.

"You're going to wake up

And see that it was hopeless after all..."


	7. Singing Together

**Author's Note:** I already commented on this already in chapter 6 but I think I should say it again. I recommend listening to the song, Rewrite The Stars before reading ahead so you can get the full experience. Again, an easy way to get a listen to the song is going on YouTube and looking up. If you end up not liking the song, then I apologize for ruining your experience? Oh, and before you ask, yes, Naraku is singing the female role while Kagome is singing the male role. I decided swapping their roles would fit the story better.

* * *

Previously, Kagome has finally discovered the man who has been following her the whole night and that he's the last person on Earth she'd want to see her in such a vulnerable state.

* * *

 _Ah, her shocked expression plastered with fear and rage is priceless..._

"No one can rewrite the stars.

How can you say you'll be mine?

Everything keeps us apart

And I'm not the one you were meant to find..."

Kagome had thought that nothing could make her speechless again tonight, but she was wrong. She was so wrong. In front of her was Naraku singing. Singing!

 _I have to run! Now!_

Kagome immediately got up from sitting position and was about to run for her life. However, the moment she took her first step away from him, with his half-demon speed Naraku was already right in front of her.

And he continued to sing.

"It's not up to you

It's not up to me..."

With Narku right in front of her, Kagome was too frightened to move. Too frightened to breathe. Too frightened to even look away from his ruby eyes.

 _Okay, calm down Kagome. Just calm down. If he wanted to kill you and take the Sacred Jewel shards he'd done it by now. You need to make the right moves if you want to make this out alive. And no matter what, you're not going down without a fight._

Naraku knew Kagome was very afraid of him. He could see how she was trembling in fear and could not get enough of the smell of fear radiating off of her. But the raging fire in her sapphire eyes did not go unnoticed by him either.

 _Even in a situation like this, while she is trembling with fear, she still has a stubborn gleam in her sapphire eyes..._

"When everyone tells us what we can be..."

 _Narku what game are you trying to play with me? Why are even singing in a moment like this? If I've learned anything from being here in the Federal Era is that you, Naraku, are no simple man. Well more like half-demon, but that's not the point. And now that I think about it, how do you even know this song?_

Naraku took a pause and nodded his head to Kagome. At first, Kagome did not comprehend what he was trying to communicate to her, but after a few moments of silence, she understood.

 _Does he actually want me to sing with him? And does he think I would sing with him? Naraku you must have hit your head or something because all I want to do is be a million miles away from you. You, the incarnation of the evil!_

"How can we rewrite the stars?"

Again Narku took a pause.

At this moment Kagome did not know what to do. All of her mind, screamed at her to get away from him, but a small part of her heart hesitated.

 _What is my heart even thinking? Oh yeah, right it doesn't think at all! Since meeting Naraku for the first time, I hated him! And I still hate him! Naraku he's pure evil! Manipulative! Sadistic psychopath! He's a ruthless abomination of everything bad combined! He's... He's hurt so many people... Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, and even my little Shippo suffered because of him! I hate you, Naraku! And if it wasn't for me not being strong enough yet, I'd literally purified you to smithereens by now._

"Say that the world can be ours... Tonight..."

What will the Wench do? Will she try to run, again, or will she stay?

"All I want is to fly with you..."

 _Does he know this song is meant to be sung as a duet? How would he even know that? And with him?! How can he still has the audacity to keep singing! What game are you trying to force me to play, Naraku?! Argh! Just, argh! I can't even think straight at this point!_

Kagome remembering losing her head meant death at the hands of Naraku tried her best to calm herself.

 _Breathe. Just, breathe…_

Closing her eyes, taking a couple of deep breaths and focusing on the sound of rain helped Kagome calmed her nerves, if not a little.

 _I have to live. At the very least, not hand over the Sacred Jewel Shards to, him. And to do that, I have to play my cards just right… I can't believe I'm gonna do this._

Kagome opened her eyes and narrowed them on the person standing in front of her.

Naraku seeing the stubbornly determined look on Kagome face knew she had picked her poison, so he continued to sing.

"All I want is to fall with you... So just give me all of you..."

Kagome then accidentally sung Naraku's line, "It feels impossible."

Be that as it may, Naraku was able to smoothly and expertly take on the responding line "It's not impossible."

Kagome putting more heart than she meant to, continued, "Is it impossible?"

In which Kagome and Naraku in surprising harmony together sang, "Say that it's possible!"

 _Okay, what's going on? Why does it feel so good to sing... with Naraku? Narku! The half-demon who ruined tens of hundreds of lives of demon, half-demons and humans alike?! Like even though I loathe him with every cell of my body, I can't deny the warm tingly feeling I'm getting in my chest. Like… like? What is this feeling? So familiar yet foreign?_

Kagome being too distracted with her thoughts did not notice Naraku had taken off his baboon mask. To call Kagome's attention back to him Naraku continued to sing on his own.

"How do we rewrite the stars?"

Which did the trick because Kagome soon took on the next line.

"Say you were made to be mine?

Nothing can keep us apart.

Cause you are the one I was meant to find..."

Kagome now properly looking at Naraku, questioned, _When did he take off his mask?_

"It's up to you, and it's up to me.

No one can say what we get to be.

And why don't we rewrite the stars?

Changing the world to be ours."

 _This should be the end of the duet... I wonder if he'll finish the song the way it's meant to be finished..._

And Naraku does, but not in the way Kagome thought he would. As Narku started singing the final lines of the song with his half-demon speed and gentle strength he pulled Kagome in his embrace.

"You know I want you.

It's not a secret I try to hide..."

While looking into Kagome's sapphire eyes he did something he did not aspect himself to do. He sang the last few lines of the song with all of what is left of his human heart, Onigumo.

"But I can't have you.

We're bound to break...

And my hands are tied."

 _Never… Never in a million years... I even imagined Narku could sing with such sincerity and... and... well, something so close to love. And his eyes, his ruby eyes for a second, flashed blue, and I swear, he looked so tired and heartbroken like an abandoned child. It almost made me... feel bad for him. What was that saying again? Monsters aren't born but created? If that's true... Then, Naraku what did you have to go through to become the horrible monster you are today?_

* * *

 **Author's note:** This is the first fanfiction I've ever been able to put my best foot forward and try my best to see through it till the end. So, I'd appreciate it if anyone reading this Naraku x Kagome fanfiction to leave me reviews or comments on my work. Are there too many grammar mistakes? Is my writing style too bland? Am I not transitioning the scenes and/ or dialogue properly? Is the story not making sense? Or is Kagome and Naraku character portrayal not true to the original characters from the Inuyasha franchise? If you have the energy and time, please me leave me a review or comment.


	8. His Laughter

Previously, Naraku through his voice showed some side of his other half, Onigumo. At the same time, Kagome found herself wondering how Naraku became the heartless monster he is today.

* * *

For a few moments time stopped for our beloved heroine and most hated villain. Kagome in the back of her mind knew she should at the least get out of Naraku's embrace, but she was too thoroughly hypnotized by Naraku's ruby eyes to even move. Similarly to Kagome, Naraku was lost in her sapphire orbs. They stayed like that, staring into each other's eyes until Naraku deciding he should let Kagome go before her intoxicating feminine sent pushed him to indulge in his lustful desires towards her.

 _Why did I do that? Why did my body long to hold her? I must have not bedded woman for too long… if Kikyo's reincarnation is having an effect on me. But why do I have a suspicion this not simple lust?_

Naraku kept trying to decipher his own actions, but to no prevail. Not knowing what else to blem for his bizarre behavior he blamed his human heart.

 _Onigumo. This must be Onigumo's foolish human emotions running amuck. I cannot enable him to get the best of me. I am a Naraku. I am above this. I am above everyone and everything._

With that set in mind and his bamboo mask in hand, before he could do anything under the influence of Onigumo, Naraku let Kagome out of his arms, turned around and started walking away from her.

 _If I am to kill the wench and get the remaining Sacred Jewel shards to complete the Sacred Jewel I will do it when I am myself, no credit of my achievement will befall on him._

However, before he could leave the shelter of the tree he was stopped in his tracks by Kagome's questions.

Kagome looked at Naraku's back as he was about to leave and the majority of herself was relieved beyond belief that he was letting her go so easily, but a small part of her could not help but voice the questions she's been dying to ask him.

"I can already guess how you learned this song, Kanna's mirror, right? But... why? What are you planning, Naraku? Why did you sing with me? You've already completed most of the Sacred Jewel only missing the few shards I have, so why not take them from me? Why aren't you trying to kill me and take the Sacred Jewel shards for yourself?"

While his back was still facing her Naraku thought over Kagome's questions.

 _Because right now Onigumo is proving to be an annoyance once more and I wish to achieve world domination while not under his influence._

However, a feeling of uncertainty crept in his mind as he kept pondering over Kagome's questions.

 _Why did I sing with the wench? For the sake of playing with her human heart? To find a way through her strong-willed heart while she is vulnerable then manipulate her until she becomes tainted and corrupted so she can never purify the jewel shards or jewel again? Or is it because I want to somehow create a wedge between her and Inuyasha to sabotage their chances of defeating me in the battles to come for the Sacred Jewel?_

Naraku was becoming very confused with his own logic.

 _No, this is not making sense. I am not being logical. Following her was a simple whim. Yes, I had a feeling if I followed her I would witness something very entertaining, and I was correct. However, singing? Why am I being so thoughtless with my actions tonight?_

When Naraku finally turned around to face Kagome even though he was confused at himself for his recent actions his face barely showed it. He still had a wicked smile on his lips and ruby eyes shining with malevolence. But Kagome caught it. For some moments, she saw at least some honest confusion in Naraku's expression.

 _Maybe it's because I've been staring at them for so long, but his eyes if you pay a lot of attention to them you can pretty much figure out how's he's feeling... Like they're kinda honest. Wait, honest? Naraku? Yeah right, he's just faking it! Right? Argh! Naraku you're giving me a headache! Don't you get tired of faking your emotions? If you spend all your time manipulating people, deceiving them with a mask of lies then when are you ever you? Now you are Naraku, everything that is evil combined, but at one point in your life... Weren't you just Onigumo the human bandit? Onigumo, a human... just like me._

Naraku could smell it. Kagome's scent of fear and hate was still clearly present, but he could tell it lost some of its potency. He also did not overlook how the way she was looking at him was different too. Her deep blue eyes still held a fire of hate towards him, but the fire that was blazing from before now held some sadness and sympathy. Noticing this small opening in Kagome's armor, Naraku decided it was the best time to strike.

"Kagome if I told you, I do not quite know myself why I did, what I did, would you believe me?" he said as he studied her closely.

Well, that caught Kagome off guard. For a few seconds, her face showed confusion, but quickly her face changed to an expression of deep thought. Her eyes narrowed at Naraku, brows frowned and lips compressed together. She even started lightly nibbling the inner part of her bottom lip, seriously considering if she would believe Naraku.

 _Kagome! It's Naraku we're talking about! No way! But he... No buts! He's planning something and I know it! I know but he seems like he means it. Yeah, and Inuyasha doesn't like ramen! I know he's trying to trick me! Don't be swayed just because he can sing, is handsome and has pretty eyes. He can kill me take the Sacred Jewel shards before you even scream for help! Then why hasn't he? Because he's planning something! He's Naraku we're talking about he's always up to something!_

Before Kagome could stop herself from thinking out loud, she did.

"Okay. That's it! What's with me?! I might be going crazy at this point. Like arguing with your conscience can't be this difficult for everyone, right? It's like there's two me in my head. If I'm having such a hard time with making decisions, I can't even imagine how hard it is to be Naraku. I bet sometimes Onigumo even comes out and is like 'Hey, Naraku I'm gonna take over your body so just stay out of my way for a while' or somethiー"

Before Kagome could finish her ranting she was interrupted by something she never thought she would hear, Naraku's laughter.

Now, Kagome was now ultimately thinking she must be dreaming, wait, having a nightmare, or going insane. Maybe all three.

 _While I was running away from Kikyo and Inuyasha did I trip, fall and hit my head or something? Because first Naraku was singing my favorite song and now he's laughing! Actually laughing! And it's not his usual evil laugh that sends chills down my spine and rage to my heart. Like, a genuine laugh! He's laughing..._

Kagome could not help but stand there dumbstruck looking at Naraku.

And it turns out Naraku actually has one of those laughs that can be contagious. When you hear it, you want to start laughing too.

 _He's really laughing... I never thought he could laugh like this._

Kagome did not know it but hearing Naraku's genuine laughter caused her lips to curl into the softest of similes and the hate in her eyes towards Naraku once again lessen a tad little bit.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. If you have the time and energy please leave me a review.


	9. Onigumo Resurfaced

Previously, Onigumo has resurfaced, Naraku proclaimed Onigumo is disappearing and Kagome, on the other hand, is a sniffling mess and is oblivious to the fact the person standing in front of her is no longer Naraku but his human counterpart, Onigumo.

* * *

Onigumo was about to bombard Naraku with questioning, but he was able to regain his composure because if he knew one thing from being with Naraku so long, that is you should never under any circumstances believe anything Naraku said easily, similarly to how you should never believe whatever he said, either.

'I know you are lying. Or at the least, holding off some of the truth. Do not take me as a fool who will easily fall for your tricks, Naraku,' Onigumo calmly countered Naraku within the confines of their shared mind.

Naraku chuckled, 'Oh, but Onigumo why stop now? I have already fooled you more than once. Does Kikyo or the Sacred Jewel ring any bells?'

Onigumo tiredly sighed, 'Naraku, I do not have much patience to spare to the likes of you.'

'Onigumo, do not speak as though you and I are not birds of the same feathers. The only difference between us is for the fact, all the evil you harbor I triple it. I am above you. I am above all who walk this land,' Narku confidently replied.

Onigumo, now, thoroughly annoyed by Naraku's arrogance thought the one thing that would without a doubt hit a nerve to bring spider demon down his high pedestal.

'I should have known you would not give answers easily, you poor excuse of a demon.' He thought while emphasizing the last part of his sentence.

Naraku was about to come down upon Onigumo for his mistake of blasphemy towards the being who had given him a second chance at life, but Kagome cut him short.

"What did you just say?" Kagome asked slightly surprised after wiping away the last of her tears.

Onigumo was surprised and confused by her question, but being the quick thinker he is, he was able to efficiently answer Kagome.

"This would not be the first time I witness you crying and I have a feeling even if our final battle is approaching, this will not be the last. Is what I said previously, does my honest opinion bother you, Priestess?"

Kagome was confused by Naraku's change in mannerism.

'Is it just me or is Naraku different or something? Priestess? Did you just call me, Priestess? When did Naraku ever call me that? And the way he's looking at me tooー His eyes! They changed color!'

Before she could help it, she voiced her discovery.

"Naraku! Your eyes changed color!" Kagome said awed by her discovery, comparable to how a child would react to seeing rain or snow for the first time.

Even though he was irritated to be seen as Naraku, Onigumo casually replied, "So they have."

'Wow... From ruby red to dark turquoise all in a few seconds. Is that even possible? For humans, for sure no. But a half-demon, maybe? Okay, maybe not all demons or half-demon are able to, but Naraku? Yes. He's a shapeshifter for God's sake! How could I have forgotten that? If he wanted to change his eye color, he could. Heck, if he wanted to change his gender he could, that's how he was able to trick Miroku's grandfather.'

"Would you care to describe the color of my eyes, Priestess?" Onigumo asked, successfully calling Kagome out of her thoughts.

Kagome looked at Onigumo, puzzled.

'Okay. Somethings definitely off. It was already off for Naraku call me a priestess? Naraku has never called me that. Whatever happened to, calling me wench? Or Kikyo's reincarnation? I swear Naraku, I'm on to you,' Kagome thought as she eyed Onigumo suspiciously.

'And should I? Should I answer him? Should I not? I mean, what's the real harm in answering him about his eyes? I can try to fight. I can try to run. But would I be successful in getting away from him? Most likely not. No ones here but me, only me against him. Inuyasha isn't here to save me. No Sango. No Miruko. No Kilala or Shippo, either. And even if everyone was here to save me, would we win without suffering any major injuries? Again, knowing how powerful Naraku is now, most likely not.'

Taking a deep breath Kagome somewhat calmed her nerves.

"Well, right now look completely different from usual. Usually, your eyes are bright ruby red with white pupils and they give off a sickening arrogant air to them."

Kagome also wanted to add how his ruby eyes were also terribly and irresistibly hypnotizing effect on her, but she was able to refrain herself and continued on.

"Now, your eyes, for the most part, is more like an earthy turquoise."

To better examine his eyes Kagome unconsciously leaned closer to Onigumo, "Plus, you're pupils aren't white anymore, they're plain old back just like mine..."

The longer Kagome kept looking at Onigumo's dark blue eyes an odd feeling of nostalgia crept into her mind.

"And you know what? The more I look at them the more they seem kinda familiar. I just can't remember why," she said absentmindedly.

With a soft amused expression on his face, "So they do," Onigumo replied.

Kagome continued studying at Onigumo's eyes, while Onigumo continued enjoying going over her rambled observation. However, now that he is fully in control of his and Naraku's body and is calm of mind he noticed something that bewildered him.

'Naraku,' Onigumo called within their mind.

'Why have you called for me, Onigumo,' Naraku responded as more of a statement than a question.

'It might be because I am rarely in control of this body, but why can I not read this Priestess's mind? Even when I was separated from you and became Muso I was still able to read people's mind, easily. But with this woman, I have noticed I cannot. Why is that?'

Strangely, Naraku did not reply.

'Naraku answer my question.'

Again, Naraku remained silent.

'Naraku, answerー'

'Because I am not able to read her mind,' Naraku reluctantly answered.

Onigumo was taken back by Naraku's answer.

'How is that possible?'

Naraku sighed, 'Even I do not know why, nor how this is possible. It truly is odd. She is not immune to my mind manipulation. I know that from the few times I was close to bending her to my will. However, I cannot read her thoughts. Every time I have tried in the past I have failed...'

Now it was Onigumo's turn to take a breather because he could not believe Naraku was, in fact, telling the truth for once.

'At first, I held suspensions you were attempting to deceive me. But seeing how you are admitting to failure, something you rarely if ever do, I will believe you, Or at least, for now, Naraku.'

'I am greatly delighted you know me so well, Onigumo,' Naraku mocked.

'Likewise Naraku, likewise,' Onigumo sarcastically entertained.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know if you noticed but I changed up how I indicate a charter's thoughts. Previously, I would _italicize_ the charter's thoughts, but this chapter I was trying out using 'apostrophes' instead. So I would greatly appreciate feedback from you about the change I've implanted or anything revolving the story. Thank you.


	10. Turquoise Eyes

Previously, Naraku proclaimed Onigumo is disappearing and Onigumo is greatly disturbed by this new information. Kagome, on the other hand, is a sniffling mess and is oblivious to the fact the person standing in front of her is no longer Naraku but his human counterpart, Onigumo.

* * *

Onigumo was about to bombard Naraku with more questioning, but he was able to regain his composure because if he knew one thing from being with Naraku so long, that is you should never under any circumstances believe anything Naraku said easily, similarly to how you should never believe whatever he said, either.

'I know you are lying. Or at the least, holding off some of the truth. Do not take me as a fool who will easily fall for your tricks, Naraku.' Onigumo spat back to Naraku within the confines of their shared mind.

Naraku chuckled. 'Oh, but Onigumo why stop now? I have already fooled you more than once. Does Kikyo or the Sacred Jewel ring any bells?'

Onigumo tiredly sighed. 'Naraku, I do not have much patience to spare to the likes of you.'

'Onigumo, do not speak as though you and I are not birds of the same feathers. The only difference between us is for the fact, all the evil you harbor I triple it. I am above you. I am above all who walk this land.' Narku confidently replied.

Onigumo, now, thoroughly annoyed by Naraku's arrogance thought the one thing that would without a doubt hit a nerve to bring spider demon down his high pedestal.

'I should have known you would not give answers easily, _you poor excuse of a demon._ ' He thought, emphasizing the last part of his sentence.

Naraku was about to come down upon Onigumo for his mistake of blasphemy towards the being who had given him a second chance at life, but Kagome cut him short.

"What did you just say?" Kagome asked slightly surprised after wiping away the last of her tears.

Onigumo was surprised and confused by her question, but being the quick thinker he is, he efficiently answered Kagome. "This would not be the first time I witness you crying and I have a feeling even if our final battle is approaching, this will not be the last. Is what I said previously, does my honest opinion bother you, Priestess?"

Kagome was confused by Naraku's change in mannerism.

'Is it just me or is Naraku different or something? Priestess? Did you just call me, Priestess? When did Naraku ever call me that? And the way he's looking at me tooー His eyes! They changed color!'

Before she could help it, she voiced her discovery. "Naraku! Your eyes changed color!" Kagome said awed by her discovery, comparable to how a child would react to seeing rain or snow for the first time.

Even though he was irritated to be seen as Naraku, Onigumo casually replied, "So they have."

'Wow... From ruby red to dark turquoise all in less than a few seconds. Is that even possible? For humans, for sure no. But a half-demon, maybe? Okay, maybe not all demons or half-demon are able to, but Naraku? Yes. He's a shapeshifter, for God's sake! How could I have forgotten that? If he wanted to change his eye color, he could. Heck, if he wanted to change his gender he could, that's how he was able to trick Miroku's grandfather.'

"Would you care to describe the color of my eyes, Priestess?" Onigumo asked, successfully calling Kagome out of her thoughts.

Kagome looked at Onigumo, puzzled.

'Okay. Somethings definitely off. It was already off for Naraku to be calling me by my actual nameー how come I didn't notice till now? Argh, nevermind thatー But priestess? Naraku has _never_ called me that. Whatever happened to, calling me wench? Or little girl? I swear Naraku, I'm on to you...' Kagome thought as she eyed Onigumo suspiciously.

'And should I? Should I answer him? Should I not? I mean, what's the real harm in answering him about his eyes? I can try to fight. I can try to run. But would I be successful in getting away from him? Most likely not. No ones here but me, only me against him. Inuyasha isn't here to save me. No Sango. No Miruko. No Kilala or Shippo, either. And even if everyone was here to save me, would we win without suffering any major injuries? Again, knowing how powerful Naraku is now, most likely not.'

Taking a deep breath Kagome somewhat calmed her nerves. "Well, for starters your eyes right now look completely different from usual. Usually, your eyes are bright ruby red with white pupils and they give off a sickening arrogant air to them." Kagome also wanted to add how his ruby eyes were also terribly and irresistibly hypnotizing effect on her, but she was able to refrain herself and continued on. "Now, your eyes, for the most part, is more like a muddy turquoise." To better examine his eyes Kagome unconsciously leaned closer to Onigumo, "But don't get me wrong, _muddy turquoise_ do have their own appeal, you know? Plus, you're pupils aren't white anymore, they're plain old back just like mine..."

The longer Kagome kept looking at Onigumo's dark earthy blue eyes a feeling of nostalgia crept into her mind. "And you know what? The more I look at them the more they seem kinda familiar. I just can't remember why." She said absentmindedly.

With a soft amused expression on his face, "So they do." Onigumo replied.

Kagome continued studying at Onigumo's eyes, while Onigumo continued enjoying going over her rambled observation. However, now that he is finally fully in control of his and Naraku's body and is calm of mind he noticed something that bewildered him.

'Naraku.' Onigumo called within their mind.

'Why have you called for me, Onigumo.' Naraku responded as more of a statement than a question.

'It might be because I am rarely in control of this body, but why can I not read this Priestess's mind? Even when I was separated from you and became Muso I was still able to read people's mind, easily. But with this woman, I have noticed I cannot. Why is that?'

Strangely, Naraku didn't reply.

'Naraku answer my question.'

Again, Naraku didn't reply.

'Naraku, answerー'

'Because I am not able to read her mind.' Naraku reluctantly answered.

Onigumo was taken back by Naraku's answer, finding it hard to believe because one Naraku failed at something and he, indeed, admit to failure.

'How is that possible?'

Naraku sighed. 'Even I do not know why, nor how this is possible. It truly is odd. She is not immune to my mind manipulation. I know that from the few times I was close to bending her to my will. However, I cannot read her thoughts. Every time I have tried in the past I have failed...'

Now it was Onigumo's turn to take a breather because he could not believe Naraku was, in fact, telling the truth for once.

'At first, I held suspensions you were attempting to deceive me. But seeing how you are admitting to failure, something you rarely if ever do, I will believe you, Or at least for now, Naraku.'

'I am greatly delighted you know me so well, Onigumo.' Naraku mocked.

'Likewise Naraku, likewise.' Onigumo sarcastically spoked.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know if you noticed but I changed up how I indicate a charter's thoughts. Previously, I would _italicize_ the charter's thoughts, but this chapter I was trying out using 'apostrophes' instead. So I would greatly appreciate feedback from you about the change I've implanted or anything revolving the story. Thank you.


	11. Sudden Heartache

Author's Note: First things first, sorry. Thousand times sorry, I've been slacking on this Naraku x Kagome fanfiction because of... well... I'm lazy. However, the best apology I can give you guys and/or gals is 2 chapter as an "I'm sorry" gift and happy new year's gift. Also, to update regularly at least once a month. Secondly, I've decided to keep _italicizing_ the character's thoughts, for now. Thirdly, my style of writing and structuring the story will be changing. Fourthly, I'll be updating randomly at least once a month. Lastly, thank you all so very much for reading and your patience.

* * *

Previously, Onigumo has discovered neither he nor Naraku is able to control Kagome's mind and Kagome, is yet again, torn between her instincts and her logic on how to safely proceed to face the most corrupted being she has ever meant, Naraku.

* * *

 _Strange... We are certainly behaving strangely._ Naraku thought to himself.

Seeing a flaw in Naraku's judgment, Onigumo thoughtfully voiced his opinion.

 _We are not simply behaving strangely Naraku, we are out of character._

Naraku became intrigued by Onigumo's statement.

 _What do you mean by that, Onigumo?_

Onigumo quickly gathered his thoughts before speaking.

 _Reflect upon what has occurred here, tonight. You went out of your way to follow the Priestess even though there was no true necessity to. You sang to her Naraku... I did as well. And judging by how she is still breathing and standing in front of us, neither you nor I truly desire to kill her because if we truly did, she would have been dead and her jewel shards would be in our hands a long time ago._

Onigumo paused, before continuing, _We are not ourselves. If we were, why would you or I do such things?_

Naraku took his time digesting what Onigumo said, consequently realizing something.

 _Jewel... It must be because of the Sacred Jewel._

Onigumo was now confused by Naraku's words, but before Onigumo could ask any question, his attention was stolen by the of young priestess standing in front of him.

 _Turquoise... Why can't I look away from Naraku's eyes? I've seen blue eyes before, heck, I have the bluest eyes I've ever seen! But... his eyes... There's just something about them, something that's so familiar to me. Like I know them but from where? From when?_

Like, Naraku and Onigumo, Kagome was becoming very confused by herself.

 _Why? Why am I being so confused by Naraku tonight? First, the singing! Second, not killing me! Third, he tried comforting me! Naraku! He's merciless! Evil beyond evil! And the unforgivable of all unforgivable!_

Being frustrated by herself, Kagome could not fathom why the only being she loathes and hates on this planet is confusing her heart more than her feelings for Inuyasha ever did.

 _Argh, why? Why, why? Why am I asking myself "why" so much tonight not because of Inuyasha, but because of Narー_

Despair.

Before Kagome could finish her train of thought she felt an immense plage of despair wash over her heart to the point wherein a blink of its eye it somehow manifested into a literal pain in her chest, physically too painful to bear.

The painful pounding in her chest was like a drum. As it kept hammering away, it only quickened its rhythm, seamlessly never-ending.

The pain in her chest, not only brought her attention to her chest but her cheeks as well because whether it is because the pain in her chest or her raging internal battle of emotions, tears were falling down her cheeks.

Kagome moved her right hand to wipe away her own tears, but it was no use, the tears would not stop falling no matter how hard she tried to stop them.

But it did not help that the pain in her chest only intensified as the seconds went on.

 _God, why?! Why am I in so much pain?! Haven't I cried enough tonight because of Inuyasha?! These tears make no sense! This pain in my chest makes no sense!_

The pain Kagome was feeling was wearing her body down to where Kagome was having a hard time simply staying conscious but before her legs gave out on her, another surprising thing happened.

Because Onigumo and Naraku were busying conversing with themselves within their shared mind, neither of them paid much attention to Kagome because both of them knew she was smart enough to not try to fight or run from them, unless she had a death wish and wanted to lose the last of the Sacred Jewel Shards she had.

However, now, there is a demanding smell of despair was emitting off of Kagome's person in waves and to Onigumo as well as Naraku the level of renewal sadness she is feeling rivals that of when she chose to give up on Inuyasha, if not then more.

Consequently, Onigumo eyes zeroed onto the tears falling from Kagome's cheeks and her hands trying to wipe her own tears away.

 _What is wrong with her,_ Onigumo asked Naraku.

 _I thought you held more intelligence within you, Onigumo. Why else has the wench been crying this whole night? Inuyasha,_ Naraku remarked.

Onigumo wanted to say something back to Naraku for insulting his intelligence, however something else needed his attention, Kagome falling.

Before he could process what happened Kagome was already within his arms.

 _Why did I catch her? I could have moved my person out of the way and let her fall, yet, I caught her... Why?_

While Onigumo was bewildered by his body moving on its own he did not notice how Kagome was not rejecting his touch.

Onigumo for the hell of him could not figure out why he did what he did, which only lead him to one conclusion. Naraku.

 _Naraku, is this your doing? What game are you forcing me to play?_

 _As I have said before, the Sacred Jewel, our change in character must be because of the Jewel._

 _How can that be? The Jewelー_

Right when Onigumo was about to express his confusion towards Naraku, Kagome whined in pain; which lead to Onigumo's attention once again being stolen by her.

"Priestess, what is wrong," Onigumo asked in a curious tone rather than worried while his left hand cupped her right cheek.

Kagome against all the logic in her mind leaned into Onigumo's embrace and hand for some sort of relief and his touch oddly did soothe her pain.

Her leaning into him caused Onigumo to realize another odd action he has committed.

 _When did I move my hand onto her cheek?_ He questioned himself.

Kagome with all her vocal control muttered between tearful hiccups, "I don't know... I really don't know. The tears just won't stop! And I feel so much heartache! This pain doesn't even feel like it's mine! Make it stop!"

As if on muscle memory, Kagome called out for the one she has always sought aid from since the first time he saved her life.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha help me!"

* * *

Author's Note: I would greatly appreciate feedback from any reader about anything revolving the story such as plot, charter portrayal, or even grammar. Please, I want to know what I'm doing good or bad. Sorry, I didn't write more. Thank you for reading. Happy New Year.


	12. Helping Kagome

Author's Note: I know where I want to take this story, but I'm having a hard time exactly figuring out how I'm going to get it there. And don't be surprised Naraku calling Kagome, wench, or anything instead of her name because, well, he is Naraku.

* * *

Previously, it was still raining, it was still night time and our kind heroine was still stuck under a tree with the most heartless half-demon on Earth. And, for the third time tonight Kagome was shedding tears she could not control; however, this time these tears she was shedding was accompanied by extreme pain in her chests and incomprehensible heavy despair.

* * *

 _It hurts. It hurts so much,_ Kagome thought to herself.

With her lasting strength before losing consciousness, she manages to whisper "Inuyasha... help me."

* * *

 _What shall we do, Naraku,_ Onigumo wondered.

 _I still have a use for her in mind, so it is out of the question to simply leave her in such a condition._

 _Then what do you presume we should do? Look at her, she is sweating nonstop._

To make sure he was correct, Onigumo strengthened his hold on Kagome while moving his left hand away from her right cheek to her forehead.

 _And her forehead is burning._

Naraku became slightly irritated.

 _This is why humans are weak. Not only by the mind, but their bodies also cannot even withstand sickness._

 _Naraku, that is beside the point, if you truly want to keep the Priestess alive to use her on a later day then I suggest we do something about her condition because I do not believe this is a simple sickness she is having._

 _What has led you to believe so,_ Naraku asked curiously.

Onigumo internally sighs, _you truly are a demon who does not understand the human body._

 _Ah, but Onigumo I certainly do. From all the human bodies I have decapitated, ripped apart limb from limb, poisoned, tortured to death... And the human women bodies I have pleasured behind their lover or husband's back,_ Naraku remarked with a tone of utter bone chilly amusement and arrogance.

Onigumo was lightly surprised by Naraku's words and took a pause before saying anything back because even though Naraku had laced his statements with appalling amusement and arrogance, Onigumo knew very knew he was not lying.

When considering Naraku, one should not question what he has done because that would be underestimating him and only a fool with a death wish would underestimate Naraku. What one should ask is, what has he not done. He has not only killed but massacred. He has not only stole but manipulated. He has not only raped but pleasured.

At this given moment, there is not a sin, this demon has not at least committed more the once.

It might be because Onigumo has been with Naraku for more than half a century or it has been such a long time since he was the last conscious, but Onigumo had mildly forgotten the demon he is currently sharing a body with is the most immoral and merciless demon in all of Japan, and highly possible, the world.

Unfortunately, having this recollection of Naraku's true nature only confused Onigumo all the more because it raises a question.

 _Why is Naraku, not himself to such an extent, tonight?_

Before he could further ponder this question that has been bugging him for most of the night, Kagome stole his attention with her whines of pain. Looking down at Kagome's pained face another question pops into his head that has been bugging him.

 _Why am I not myself, tonight? Is it because of the Sacred Jewel, like Naraku said? The merge? Or because of you, Priestess?_

While Onigumo kept staring at the young maiden within his embrace, unconsciously, he moved his left hand to move a wandering strand of hair away from the middle of her forehead and tucked it behind her right ear.

Right when Onigumo's fingertips touched Kagome's ear, he and Naraku noticed how her face no longer looked in pain.

 _Odd... it seems our touch is able to soother her pain,_ Naraku commented.

 _Odd indeed_ , Onigumo agreed as he kept his eyes on Kagome.

As Onigumo and Naraku observed Kagome's face cover in a light layer of sweat, Onigumo remembered what it was he wanted to say to Naraku before his mind wandered on a tangent about his and Naraku's change in behavior.

 _I will not deny, you do have knowledge of the human body; however, you lack the knowledge over how the human body becomes ill, for if you did, you would have realized the Priestess is undergoing something more serious than sickness as we speak._

 _Then, am I to presume that you know what is exactly wrong with the human girl,_ Naraku countered with a mental smirk.

Onigumo instead of becoming annoyed by Naraku's provocative antics went over the possible reasons behind Kagome's sudden collapse.

 _I am not sure of myself. However, a human, generally speaking, could not have succumbed to a fever or disease in such a short time. She was perfectly healthy singing, crying, and shouting moments ago..._

For better or worse, unlike Onigumo, Naraku did notice one critical detail he was missing.

 _Your eyes, Onigumo._ Naraku pointed out nonchalantly.

 _What do you mean_ _ー_

 _What I mean is, the wench collapsed right after she started examining your eyes._

Thinking over on what Naraku thought, Onigumo realized he was right. Kagome did start crying and losing consciousness after she started looking at his eyes.

 _Does that mean my eyes are the cause behind her collapsing?_

 _Perhaps. However, I doubt the reason behind her falling ill in a matter of minutes can be solely be accounted to simply looking at your eyes._ Sighing, Naraku continued, _there must be more to this, you and I are not comprehending._

After hearing Naraku's observation, Onigumo came to a revelation of his own.

 _Our touch... The Priestess's pain is soothed by our touch._

To confirm if his theory was valid, Onigumo moved his hand away from Kagome's ear, her body out of his embrace, and gently sat her down at the base of the tree. To ensure he was indeed correct he even moved a couple of feet away from where Kagome was sitting. Which to his satisfaction did the trick because after a few seconds of being away from him Kagome started closing her eyes more tightly, sweating more visibly, her breathing went rigid and her whines of pain from before, continued.

"Stop... stop please," Kagome uttered between her labored breathing.

Seeing he has achieved his desired result Onigumo quickly went back to Kagome's side, sat down next to her and held her hand. Within seconds, Kagome face no longer showed pain, her sweating slowed down significantly, her breathing became steady and her whines of pain also gradually died down. However, when Onigumo moved his free hand to feel her temperature on her forehead, it was still burning.

 _Interesting. You were right Onigumo, it seems our touch does positively affect the wench's condition,_ Naraku mused.

 _Though her temperature has yet to show improvement,_ Onigumo replied.

Unlike Onigumo, Naraku was able to think up of a solution to their predicament quite easily

 _Onigumo, arrange a protective barrier around us and the girl and make it so no one can see, hear, or smell us._

 _Why_ _ー_

Naraku not wanting to waste time interrupted Onigumo.

 _That was a command, not a request Onigumo. You may have achieved consciousness on your own, but mark my words, you are still conscious because I am enabling you to stay conscious. I can put you back to sleep whenever I desire to, do not take my generosity as a weakness,_ Naraku firmly answered.

Onigumo knowing fully well who he was talking to did as he was commanded, setting up the barrier.

 _Now, undress our person and the girl's person. After you are done, cradle her in a way your skin touches her skin as much possible. Understood?_

Because Onigumo now understood what Naraku was planning and knew better than to attempt to question him again, he simply answered with one word _._

 _Understood._

* * *

Author's Note: I would greatly appreciate any feedback! Please, I want to know what I'm doing good or bad. Thank you for reading. Happy New Year.


	13. Getting Naked

Author's note: I've decided to make the chapters shorter so I'll be able to update more frequently... Sorry, if that upsets anyone. But don't worry, even if the chapters are shorter I will not be sacrificing quality for quantity.

* * *

Previously, Naraku and Onigumo have realized the reason behind Kagome's sudden collapse might be because of Onigumo's eyes and their touch seems to ease her pain while she is unconscious. Which has led to the situation progressing to this point, Kagome, one way or another, will end up naked in Onigumo and Naraku's arms.

* * *

To have a better range of motion to undress her instead of staying seated beside her, Onigumo moved to sit directly in front of her while keeping his fingers securely intertwined with her. When Onigumo settled into his spot he moved his free hand over to Kagome's chest to began his task of undressing her; however, five minutes after untying the red knot in front of Kagome's chest, Onigumo frustratedly sighed.

 _I have never laid eyes on such odd clothing before, how am I to be expected to undress her?_

Onigumo discarded the red cloth to the side while he continued struggling to onehandedly undress Kagome without resorting to ripping her clothes to shreds out of annoyance.

 _Naraku..._

 _Yes, Onigumo,_ Naraku answered with a light note of teasing in his voice.

Unenthusiastically Onigumo swallowed his pride to ask Naraku for help.

 _How do I remove her clothing,_ he asked reluctantly.

Naraku was indeed very entertained by Onigumo at the moment because he could see that his human counterpart, similarly him, has changed significantly.

 _Why not simply use our sharp fingernails to rip her garments off her? Would that not be more efficient?_

Onigumo at first was irritated at Naraku because he had thought Naraku was trying to play mind games with him, but he quickly realized Naraku was right.

 _Why did that not cross my mind,_ he asked himself while he looked at the unconscious girl sitting in front of him. Immediately, Onigumo used his sharp claws to rid Kagome of her clothes while subconsciously paying enough attention to not scratch her in the process.

 _The Priestess certainly has abnormal undergarments..._ Onigumo curiously thought as he examined Kagome's underwear.

 _Onigumo focus on the task at hand, finish disrobing her. The longer you take to undress her, the longer her temperature will not have a chance to cool down._

At Naraku's remark, Onigumo diligently began striping Kagome of her underwear.

When he has finally removed the last article of clothing off of Kagome's body, Onigumo could not help falling into a slight daze from admiring her completely naked figure. With Kagome's body free for him to see and touch, he did not fail to notice her perky mounds going up and down with every rise and fall of her calm breathing. However, what he noticed most was the faint scar on the lower left side of Kagome's stomach which led to him absentmindedly move his free hand to touch it.

While Onigumo was lightly gliding his fingertips across Kagome's scar he became curious about Kagome's scar.

 _I wonder how she came to have such a scar..._

Knowing that Onigumo was being mildly distracted again, Naraku knew he should remind him that his tasks were not over yet.

 _Onigumo, focus, now you need to undress our person._

Surprisingly to Naraku, Onigumo humbly answered, _Yes, Naraku._ And started doing what he was told, without complaint.

First, he removed the fur baboon costume from his person. Then he made quick work of their two-layered kimono which was not that difficult even with one hand, though, untying the obi (sash or belt) was a bit tricky. Lastly, all he had left to strip off was their fundoshi (loincloth or underwear).

Now being as naked as the day he was born Onigumo stared at Kagome's bare body for a moment before directing his gaze to her sweating face.

 _Naraku, let us see if your plan will work._

Naraku smirked at Onigumo's statement.

 _Oh, Onigumo have you forgotten who you are speaking to?_

 _Unfortunately, I have not and until the day you purge my existence out of this prison of a body, I fear I never will,_ Onigumo replied with a tone of disdain.

Hearing Onigumo's disdain driven response only tickled Naraku's twisted sense of humor all the more, resulting with him releasing one of his signature blood churning laughs. While Naraku continued laughing at his reply, Onigumo began maneuvering his body in a way where he could embrace Kagome's body comfortably. In the end, he decided to hold Kagome in a way so that she sat between his legs, her back touched his torso, her bottom was securely nestled at his groin, and her head rested on his chest.

When Onigumo finally settled Kagome in his arms, while keeping his left hand still firmly holding Kagome's hand, he moved his right hand to her forehead to check her temtpure.

After sighing, Onigumo commented, _It seems the Priestess temperature has gone down drastically._

Right as Onigumo said that, Naraku realized something.

 _No... why did it not occur to me beforehand?_ Naraku muttered to himself.

 _What do you mean by that, Naraku?_

Naraku sighed, _We can not leave the wench._

Onigumo was slightly confused by Naraku, _Yes, I thought that was obvious._

 _No, you fool, we 'cannot leave her,' meaning if her condition does show permanent improvement we may have to stay until the sun rises or..._

Understanding Naraku's train of thought, Onigumo finished it for him, _Or take her back with us._

Naraku sighed.

 _Yes. However... bringing her back with us is to be our last resort. I do not desire to raise suspicions with her disappearance to Inuyasha or her companions because even if, Inuyasha is incompetent, Kohaku's sister and the cursed boy are not. They will eventually realize it was I was the one behind her disappearance and it will inevitably lead them to the castle. Then, I will ultimately have to end their lives. Where is the fun in that?_

 _Then what do you presume we do,_ Onigumo asked.

 _Wait, for now, all we can do is wait and see how the girl's condition progresses._

* * *

Author's note: I know, interesting name choice. Please, give me feedback on my work! Good! Bad! Or even grammar corrections! I'd really appreciate it!


	14. Unexplainable Peace

Previously, Kagome is naked and resting within Naraku and Onigumo's embrace.

* * *

Moments have passed after what Naraku has said had begun sinking into Onigumo's mind. He started thinking back to how exactly he and Naraku got themselves into this predicament. Quickly, he soon realized this all started tonight when Naraku decided to follow Kagome.

 _Truly, why did you follow the Priestess, Naraku?_

Naraku was slightly caught off guard, but being an experienced actor he displayed none of his uneasiness by Onigumo's question. Instead, in turn, he answered smoothly, _Why else, but for the Sacred Jewel?_

If it was not for Onigumo being stuck with Naraku for over a half of century, like a naive fool, he would have believed the demon's answer. But Onigumo knew better. He knew exactly how sly and deceptive Naraku can be, but rather than further probing Naraku for the whole truth, that would never come out of that dastardly demon's mouth, he decided to use a less aggressive approach and see where it takes him.

 _For the Sacred Jewel, of course. I should have guessed._ Onigumo answered halfheartedly.

Now Naraku was suspicious of Onigumo's response. Similarly, to how Onigumo knew him, Naraku knew Onigumo. However, before Naraku could resume his mind game with Onigumo, he noticed something. It was slight and almost undetectable, but nothing rarely ever goes undetectable by Naraku. There, in his chest, he felt something. Something warm.

 _What is this,_ Naraku asked unable to hide his confusion.

 _What is what,_ Onigumo replied, not quite, understanding what Naraku was referring to.

 _I feel something in my chest... Something warm._ Naraku answered, shaken.

Becoming curious about what has caused Naraku's apparent confusion Onigumo wanted to find out more by asking more questions. However, before he could think of any question to ask he felt it, a mild warmth in his chest. A warmth he never thought he would have the slightest opportunity to feel again since the day he lost the only woman he held dear. The second he registered the feeling in his chest, he recognized it. And right when he recognized what the warm feeling in his chest was, he finally understood why Naraku was greatly confused by the feeling.

Indeed, an incarnation of all evil like Naraku should never have had the chance of feeling this warmth even if he had a complete Scared Jewel.

Again Naraku asked, _What is this?_

 _Peace._ Onigumo replied in a solemn voice.

Naraku truly thinking he had heard Onigumo wrong asked him to repeat what he said.

 _Peace, Naraku. What you are feeling in your chest is peace._

And to make sure he is being as clear as possible Onigumo even added, _You feel at peace._

It might be because Naraku is the entity of all evil and hatred or since the day he was created he has spent every day of his life trying to get his hands on the Sacred Jewel for world domination and purging of Onigumo's existence out of his body, but hearing his human counterpart telling him he is at 'peace' cause something to snap within him.

And his control snapped with it.

Naraku began to laugh. He could not hold back the immense surge of madness driven mirth within himself.

 _I, Naraku, am at peace? At peace? Not possible! Where are the dead bodies of men, women, demon, and children? Where are my enemies groveling at my feet? Where are the cries and scream of the innocent? Where is the fully completed Scared Jewel?! So I can rid you from my body? So I can the strongest demon? Where is it?! I can not be at peace! I can not be at peace without that Jewel!_ Naraku roared to Onigumo within the space of their shared mind.

Onigumo being unphased of Naraku's outburst, sighed.

 _Try as you may at denying it, but what you are feeling is peace. What I am feeling is peace. Trust my judgment Naraku... I have felt this before, a long time ago. This warmth is what being at peace feels like._

* * *

Author's note: Please! Please, give me feedback on my work! Good! Bad! Or even grammar corrections! I'd really appreciate it!


	15. Accepting Peace

Previously, Naraku and Onigumo have started feeling at peace for no apparent reason.

* * *

 _This is not happening... It cannot be happening,_ Naraku mentally muttered as he tried to retain his usual composure.

Onigumo witnessing Naraku having a mental break down from only getting a taste of peace for the first time could not help but be amused by his demon counterpart. But at the same time, seeing Naraku not be his usually collective evil self unsettled Onigumo.

 _But, it is. This warm and gentle ease spreading in our chest is what peace feels like... I could never mistake it for anything else... even if I desired to._ Onigumo answered with a mixture of mockery and honesty in his voice.

 _No. Without the Sacred Jewel... Without being the strongest demon... Without ridding myself of you. How could I possibly be at peace?_

Onigumo sighed a breath of surprising sympathy towards Naraku confused state.

 _Denial is futile Naraku. Truly, I do not know why you are at peace. However, I suggest you be heedless towards it, letting your emotions get the best of you will only cloud your mind causing you to make irrational decisions._

Naraku took a moment to breathe, enabling him to regain his rationality and composure.

 _Yes... You are right Onigumo. I am Naraku. I am above this..._

After Naraku finished his self calming thoughts there were a few moments of silence between him and Onigumo. In the rain, under a tree, and with Kagome in their arms two entities were at peace and they did not have a clue why. While Naraku was still a tad vexed by the oddly comforting bliss that was spreading throughout his entire being, Onigumo was quite enjoying it. For better or worse, the peace might have gone to his head, but Onigumo could care less at the moment and decided, for the first time in forever, to relax.

"Naraku," Onigumo verbally called out.

Naraku did notice that it was odd Onigumo called out to him with his mouth rather his mind, but choose to turn blind eye to it, at least for now.

 _Onigumo._

Onigumo with a small melancholy smile on his lips said something he did not think he would ever admit to Naraku and to anyone for that matter.

"I feel so exhausted, Naraku... to the bone. From you, from the Sacred Jewel, from everything I have suffered through... I long to find somewhere no one nor thing will disturb me and lay down to rest."

Naraku took a pause.

"You are not deaf, Naraku," Onigumo remarked with unexpected tranquility in his voice.

 _Yes, I am not deaf... However, I do not know what to say to you. Oddly... for once in my lifetime I am lost for words._

Getting amused by Naraku's apparent confusion Onigumo hummed, "Why do you think, that is, Naraku?"

Even though he did have a suspicion behind his loss for words, Naraku answered, _I do not know..._

"You do not know? Well, I believe it is because you feel the same as I do."

Naraku knew in his mind he should deny Onigumo's statement, but in this moment of mutual peace between him and Onigumo, he could not bring himself to refute the truth.

 _You may be right, Onigumo... You may be right._


	16. Entering Unconsciousness

Previously, while Kagome was still unconscious, in their embrace, under a tree, and sheltered from the rain late at night, Naraku and Onigumo had finally come to terms with the unexplainable peace they were feeling.

* * *

It continued to rain heavily and there were no signs the weather would be lightening up anytime soon, but Onigumo and Naraku did not mind. Except for the few drops of water that would occasionally slip through the tree's dense branches and leaves, they and Kagome have stayed relatively dry using the tree as a shelter from the rain.

Naraku thought back to how they and Kagome have gotten themselves into this odd predicament and like how he noted before, he brought up the change within him and Onigumo that had occurred this night.

Onigumo sighed, "I still cannot conclude why this is."

 _The merge. The Sacred Jewel._ Naraku took a pause before continuing, _Or the wench could be to blame._

 _How would the Priestess be to blame for our change in character?_

 _Intuition, leave no stone unturned,_ Naraku flatly replied.

Kagome started stirring in her sleep and mumbling incoherent sentences.

"Stop..." tilting her head up and frowned her eyebrows as she continued, "No..."

Onigumo noticing her change in demeanor held her closer to his body as an attempt to soothe her pains.

However, as he held onto her tighter his eyelids grew heavy. Until he could not open them again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for such a short chapter! Thank you for 3000 reads! And I'm back! Every Saturday! Please! Please, give me feedback on my work! Good! Bad! Or even grammar corrections! I'd really appreciate it!


	17. Kagome's Dream

Previously, Naraku and Onigumo have joined Kagome in unconsciousness.

* * *

Onigumo slowly opened his eyes. After blinking a couple of times he realized something was wrong. He cannot feel his body, well he did feel a body, but it did not feel like his. Quickly, he remembered this feeling.

 _Did Naraku and I switch consciousness,_ he questioned.

 _No, it seems as though you and I are within a body of someone else._

Both demon and human men surveyed his surroundings, trying his best to process the strange buildings, noises, and smell that were around him.

 _Where are we?_

 _I do not know,_ Naraku answered.

Onigumo continued looking around until he noticed what was happening in front of him.

 _Why are these young girls talking to us,_ he wondered.

* * *

"Ew, look! Aren't her eyes creepy?"

 _Stop it..._

"Yeah, and I heard she doesn't even have a dad," said another girl.

 _No..._

"Wow really? I bet her dad left her and her mom because of her creepy eyes."

Before Kagome could hold back her anger her mouth moved on its own, "You're wrong! Papa loved my blue eyes!"

Hearing Kagome talked back at them only caused the other girls to laugh. Between giggles, one of the girls even managed to mock, "Oh, really now?" While another chimed in, "And I bet he even said he loved you too."

Kagome knowing that it would be a losing battle to try to talk to such idiots decided she should walk away from the other girls before things got ugly. With that decided Kagome tried to turn around to leave.

But before she could even turn, one of the girls grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going," she mocked.

Kagome tried to shake the girl's grip off her, but it didn't help, the girl only held onto her tighter.

"Let me go," Kagome spat through her gritted teeth.

The girl raised her right eyebrow, "Or what? You'll make me," she countered with a sinker.

 _You have no idea,_ Kagome silently replied within her mind.

Kagome quickly glanced at the other girls surrounding her, checking if whether or not she should fight back.

 _There's only 4 of them... I could take them. But they'll go cry to their parents and then their parents will go to Mama and criticize her, again, about how she didn't raise me right or something. Argh, you're the ones not raising your kids right yet you have the audacity to criticize Mama on how she's raising me? Go look at a mirror! Okay, breathe Kagome... You can't cause trouble for Mama, so the best plan now is to run. Distraction, distraction, distraction, gotta think up a distraction. Oh got it!_

Immediately, Kagome raised her free hand and pointed towards the sky.

"What is that," she screamed in a voice of fake fear.

Thankfully, all the girls bought her facade of fear and turned to look at where Kagome was pointing at, including the girl who holding Kagome's arm hostage. When the grip on Kagome's arm loosened just enough for Kagome to successfully yank her arm away from her, she yanked her arm free. And ran with all her might.

 _Can't believe it was so easy to trick them,_ Kagome gloated to herself as she started to create distance between herself and her bullies.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for 3000 reads, all of you! I'm back! Thank you guys and gals for being so patient with me! And the few of you who commented for me to update, much appreciation to you! Thank you for reading! Oh, and do you like the new book cover? I wanted something bold for a change. Please! Please, give me feedback on my work! Good! Bad! Or even grammar corrections! I'd really appreciate it!


	18. The Boy

Previously, Kagome escaped the wrath of her bullies while Onigumo and Naraku have found themselves stuck in someone else's body.

* * *

 _Why? Why, do they hate me so much,_ Kagome pondered as she continued running away from the group of girls.

After many minutes of running and hearing no one run after her Kagome realized no one was coming after her.

Deciding that it was safe to stop running, Kagome slowed down her spriting until it became a light job and then completely stopped to rest. After stopping she bent down, placed her hands on knees and inhaled all the air she could get.

"Ah, my legs burn! Good thing Papa forced me to play sports over the summer every year or else I'd never be able to outrun those girls!"

After her short outburst Kagome involving her father, Kagome could not help missing him.

 _Papa... Where are you? Mama said you went to a place far, far away... But at the same time as long as I keep you in my heart you'll always be with me. But Papa! I miss you! I miss you so much!_

As her thoughts of her father flooded her mind, tears she has been holding back, started to fall.

 _Did you leave because I was a bad girl?! Because I didn't go to bed before 7 o'clock like you told me to?! Because I never finished my carrots?! Because I called Souta stupid that one time and you told me to stop, but I never did?! Papa, I promise I'll be a good girl. I'll sleep before 7 every single night. I'll eat all my carrots. I'll never call Souta stupid again._

While she sobbed her heart out, Kagome kept wiping her tears away the best she could, but it was no use. After breaking the dam that was holding back her sorrow nothing could restraint once more.

 _Just, please, Papa... Please come home..._

As if on cue, Kagome heard footsteps coming from behind her and thinking it was her father she turned with a face full of love and joy, but as soon as her eyes landed on who was approaching her from behind her all love and joy left her face and was replaced with disappointment and frustration.

As she kept her eyes fixated on the stranger's figure, between her hiccups and sniffles she was able to mutter, "You're not Papa."

The stranger continued calmly approaching Kagome and while he kept advancing towards her Kagome did not run away. It could have been because he looked like a boy no older than her or that she was too emotionally exhausted to even move an inch from where she was standing, but either way the more the boy got closer to Kagome the more wary of him she became.

 _Relax, Kagome. You don't know him and most likely he doesn't know you. Just breathe, he'll walk right past you. What kind of boy stop and talk to a crying girl?_ Which is what Kagome told herself until the boy stopped right in front of her.

"Why am I not surprised you look disappointed seeing me," the boy mused with a chuckle.

Surprised and confused by the stranger's words Kagome was able to momentarily pull herself out of her despair and successfully wipe her tears away from her eyes just enough her to get a good look at the face of the boy.

The first thing she noticed about the boy's face was not his beautiful tan skin or freckled sprinkled cheeks, but his eyes.

 _One's blue and one's red..._ Kagome mentally awed.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I hope you liked this chapter! Please! Please, give me feedback on my work! Good! Bad! Or even grammar corrections! I'd really appreciate it!


	19. Little Chatterbox

Previously, Kagome started crying over the loss of her father and meets a boy with two different colored eyes.

* * *

Kagome could not help but stare at the boy's eyes.

 _They're so... pretty. One's a deep red and the other is a dark blue, wait, more like a dark turquoise._

After some moments of waiting for Kagome to say something resulting in no results, the boy realized she was too distracted by his eyes to say anything.

"Did your mom never teach you it's impolite to stare at people so openly," he said to call her back to reality.

Realizing her mistake, on reflex, Kagome bowed her head and started apologizing, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. It's just that your eyes are so pretty..." and finishing with a voice, only above a whisper.

A gleam of amusement passed through the boy's eyes.

 _Whether it's then or now I guess you really do love staring at me,_ the boy mentally mused to himself, witnessing Kagome apologize for staring at him.

The boy bent down so he was eye level with Kagome, slightly tilted his head, then asked, "How are my eyes pretty," with a small grin on his face.

 _How are they pretty?_ Kagome replied in her head, but out loud she started to ramble.

"Isn't it obvious? Your right one is such a shiny red, it reminds me of gemstone Mama showed me one time. Well, not the actual stone but a picture of it. I just can't remember the name. Oh, and your left is such a dark turquoise just the perfect balance of blue and green. Like, when the forest meat the ocean. I can keep staring at your eyes forever and I bet I'd never get bored."

Instead of being annoyed or confused by her lengthy rambling the boy was quite relieved to see his companion was no longer wallowing in her despair and tears, but happily thinking out loud of why she thinks his eyes are pretty.

As he kept gazing at her with silent longing he absentmindedly commented, "You really are a chatterbox, aren't you?"

Which proved to be a mistake because the moment Kagome processed his words tears started falling from her eyes once again.

Instantaneously, filled with confusion and guilt for being the reason Kagome was once again a crying mess, he did the thing he thought was most effective to cheer her up. He hugged her with all the love and care he could muster.

As he held her, he kept rubbing circles on her back while repeating, "I'm right here, everything is going to be okay."

After a couple of moments, to the best of her capability and between hiccups Kagome explained, "No, everything's not gonna be okay! Papa's not here! Papa used to call me his Little Chatterbox all the time, but now he's not here to call me that anymore..."

Being quick on his feet the boy replied, "Then I will."

Not understanding what the boy meant Kagome lifted her head from his shoulder, looked into his eyes and asked for clarification.

"What I mean is from now on you'll be my Little Chatterbox," he confidently said as he looked into Kagome still teary eyes.

"But you're, not Daddy," Kagome sadly countered.

"But I'm here. And I'm never leaving," the boy said as he kept Kagome in his embrace.

* * *

Authors Note: Please! Please, give me feedback on my work! Was it good?! Or bad?! Any grammar corrections?! I'd really appreciate it! Vote. Comment. Share.


	20. Their Promise

Previously, Kagome began crying once again because of the memories of her deceased father while the boy tried his best to cheer her up.

* * *

Kagome looked into the boy's mix-matched eyes to find any doubt or deception within him, but she found none.

With misty-eyes and running nose, she questioned, "Really?"

"Yes, really," he promised her with a smile.

Feeling a need to reassure herself she insisted, "No matter, where or when you'll stay with me?"

The boy's smile widened as he looked at Kagome in his arms, "Little Chatterbox, even when you want me to leave you alone I won't."

Hearing the boy's words of promise Kagome's heart could not help but be filled with joy.

"I finally have a friend," she beamed with a bright grin on her face. Then proceeded to plunge into the boy's embrace.

Not planning to resist Kagome advance on him, the boy ended up falling on his back with Kagome being on top of him with a look of pure delight on her face. Seeing Kagome so happy to be in his arms warmed the boy's heart in ways it has not in centuries.

 _I wish we could stay like this forever... I wish I wouldn't be the reason you have to suffer so much in the future. I wish you never know the truth... but like all inevitable things in life, they're inevitable for a reason._

Suddenly, Kagome jerked her head up and stared down the boy with a serious expression on her face, but before he could ask her if something was wrong, Kagome already rose her right hand up and extended only her pinky finger to his face.

"Pinky promise. You have to pinky promise you won't ever leave me," Kagome explained with an overly smug look on her face as if she had outsmarted him.

With amusement showing on his face, the boy extended his pinky finger to meet Kagome's pinky.

Wanting to go along with her, the boy even added, "Fine, but no take-backsies."

Kagome with stubbornness sparkling in her eyes recited one of the things her father always told her, "A Higurashi never takes back their word."

Seeing there was no way of changing her mind and not truly having any desire to change her mind, the boy sealed their promise of him forever staying by her side by intertwining Kagome's pinky finger with his.

"There, now, I am never going leave your side," the boy confirmed for Kagome's sake while Kagome nodded in approval before flopping back down on his chest.

As moments passed by, the boy could tell from Kagome's breathing evening out, she was growing sleepier by the second.

 _All that crying must have tired her out,_ he mused to himself.

Intending to keep her awake, the boy raised his left hand and started patting her back, "Come on, you cannot fall asleep on top on a boy you do not even know and certainly not on the middle of a street."

Kagome yawned, "But you're so comfy and warm."

The boy sighed, "But you do not even know me. And again we are in the middle of a streー" but before he could finish his statement, he heard a soft snore coming from the girl on top of him.

Closing his eyes, while tilting his head toward the sky, he released another sigh of reluctance.

 _How can anyone be so defenseless with some they only meant a couple of moments ago?_

Tilting his head down the boy looked at Kagome's sleeping face, _You, only you would. What am I going to do with you?_

Not wanting to wake Kagome up now that she is peacefully asleep, he slowly got up all while holding her body close to his. Carefully the boy maneuvered Kagame body so she laid comfortably in his arms with his right arm under her legs and the other supporting her back. Then, he began slowly standing up while still bridal carrying her to make sure he would not awaken her.

"You really are lucky I was the one who found you and not one of those girls, well, not like they would be able to bring you real harm with me watching over you." As the boy continued talking to the unconscious Kagome he began walking towards the Higurashi shrine, "I should have intervened sooner... before those pecks had the chance to hurt you with their words... but I could not... If I did, I would have changed the future, well, past too."

When the boy finally arrived at the many steps leading to the Higurashi shrine instead of doing what his past self would do, he humbly stepped to the side of the steps and began walking up the steps leaving the center of the steps for God's use.

 _Would the old me even imagine there would be a day I would show some respect to the Gods?_

The boy chuckled at the thought.

However, when he shifted his gaze away from his surroundings and once again onto Kagome, his humor quickly left him.

"I am sorry... I hold great remorse for all pain and suffering I will cause you in the future. But please, when you learn of the truth, understand... Understand, I love you. Without you, I would have never been able to change... Without you, life holds no meaning."

Not being able to hold back his anxiety and worry driven tears back the boy started silently crying.

"Without you, I will be better off dead," he was able to plea to the asleep Kagome.

And as if, on cue, Kagome stirred in her sleep, thinking it was his crying's fault the boy went completely still, his despair quickly forgotten in fear of waking her up.

However, to his disbelief after snuggling deeper into his chest, Kagome only muttered, "You better never leave me," before going back to soundly sleeping.

 _Even when I least aspect it, you manage to surprise me,_ the boy mentally admitted as a smile started playing on his lips.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I actually wasn't planning to make this chapter so long, but I was like "What the heck, my readers deserve way more than what I give so let's just see where the story goes and roll with it." So yeah, hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. Please! Please, give me feedback on my work! Was it good?! Or bad?! Any grammar corrections?! I'd really appreciate it!


	21. Cleaning Up

Previously, in Kagome's dream, she was bullied for having blue eyes, escaped her attackers, meant an unknown boy who dried her tears and carried her home.

* * *

All at once everything went black for Onigumo. After some moments of darkness, he meant like he was back into his body. Feeling something extremely warm and pleasant on his body, he slowly opened his eyes and tilted his head down to see what it is.

 _Priestess? Why is she on my body? Why is she bare of any clothing? Why am I bare?_

 _Do you not recall what occurred before you and I followed the wench into her dream,_ Naraku replied with amusement in his voice.

And as if Naraku's question was all it took, Onigumo remembered everything.

Memories of before Kagome's collapse flashed before his eyes, Naraku following Kagome, Kikyo and Inuyasha's confession of love, Kagome singing and later falling ill. Thinking, it was over, Onigumo moved his left hand to the bridge of his nose and slightly squeezed it, a habit he does when he feels light-headed. However, to his mild surprise, memories of little girls taunting, feelings of anger and despair, as well as a young boy with red and blue eyes, soon followed suit.

Feeling very confused Onigumo muttered, _You say, you and I followed Priestess into her dream?_

 _Yes, however, I believe what we saw was more than not simple dreams, it may have been her memories._

 _What leads you to believe so?_ Onigumo asked.

 _Intuition,_ Naraku casually replied.

Onigumo sighed, _Do you not feel you rely on your intuition too excessively Naraku?_

Naraku laughed at Onigumo's remark.

 _Yes, I do. And I do because my intuition is rarely wrong._

Before Onigumo could say anything back to Naraku, his demon counterpart pointed something out to him.

 _Morning has come,_ Naraku said as he noticed the sun peeking through the sky's horizon.

Feeling surprised, looked down at Kagome and questioned, _How long were we asleep?_

 _Longer than we aspected to, however, that is irrelevant now. What we should think about is what to do with the wench._

Being a demon always with a plan, Naraku was able to formulate a plan of action within seconds. After settling on a plan, a sly smirk appeared on his face. Onigumo, being no stranger to Naraku's antics was prepared for what Naraku had in store for the Priestess and himself. Immediately, Naraku had regained control over the body he shared with his human counterpart; not even giving Onigumo time to resist him. In a matter of mere seconds, Naraku had pushed his consciousness onto the surface while dragging Onigimo back into the confines of their mind.

Now having control over his body once more, Naraku felt refreshed. He then proceeded to inhaled and exhaled the crispt early morning air.

 _Being in control is indeed better, I do not know how you are able to stay dormant in one's mind, Onigumo,_ Naraku mockingly remarked, expecting Onigumo to argue back. However, Onigumo was not provoked by Naraku, instead, he remained unfazed by the spider demon's word.

 _Finish the task at hand, Naraku,_ Onigumo firmly commented before diving deeper into the bottomless pit that was the mind he shared with Naraku.

Feeling too smug Naraku could not resist snickering, _Ah, really Onigumo, I thought you grew out of your habit of running away._

Naraku looked down at Kagome as she continued to lay unconscious in his embrace.

 _However, you are correct. I need to finish what we started._

Before Naraku did anything he knew he had to check Kagome's condition. He raised his left hand to touch her forehead, her temperature was still normal and from what he has been able to briefly gather her breathing was normal and she was not excessively sweating. Now for the real test of her condition, he began removing Kagome off his person, she remained unfazed. He then maneuvered his body so that instead of being seated behind Kagome, he was on crouching in front of her. Lastly, he set her leaning on the tree before moving away from her.

Again, it seemed as though nothing was wrong with her.

Naraku did find it was strange how one moment being away from him could though Kagome's body through a turmoil of illnesses and the next, it did not affect her in the slightest, but he decided he would think about it later. Now he needed to figure out how to restore Kagome back to how he found her, not naked, but clothed.

After a few moments of contemplating on how to repair Kagoem's undergarments he had suggested Onigumo rip to shreds, Naraku decided he could use his spider silk to repair her undergarments, as long as he figures someway to rid his silk of his scent. Another couple of moments later, Naraku thought he would try something he never thought he would.

He began producing a small amount of spider silk through his fingertips on his left hand onto his right hand, then he started excreting a less potent miasma then usual from the palm of his right hand. Naraku did not this little experiment of testing whether if his miasma could be used to eliminate one's scent, would yield his desired result, but it did.

Finding it fascinated that his miasma had more use than he gave it credit for, Naraku decided he should experiment with it more after he returns to his domain.

But before his mind ran wild on the experiments he could conduct, he stooped himself. He reminded himself he needed to start repairing the human girl's undergarments, dress her, and then leave after taking his barrier down. But not before ridding the arear and her person of his scent and arura.

"Only a fool would leave evidence behind at a crime scene, _"_ Naraku nonchalantly remarked as he smirked.

* * *

Kagome started to stir in her sleep.

Feeling a morning breeze hit her, she shivered, _why is it so cold?_

Thinking she must have accidentally detangled herself from her sleeping bag while she slept, she moved her right hand to pull the sleeping bag cover back over herself. However, when she did move her hand she found no sleeping bag cover, which triggered her to realize she was not sleeping in her sleeping bag. She was sleeping in the open, somewhere.

Quickly, she opened her eyes and what she saw surprised her.

 _Isn't this outskirts Kaede's village? Inuyasha's forest? Why am I here?_

And like that, all the memories from the night before came rushing into her mind.

Kagome remembered everything her mind allowed, herself searching for Inuyasha so she could go home, following Kikyo's soul collector, giving up on Inuyasha then running away. With a heavy heart, Kagome tilted her head to look at the morning sky in seek of comfort, but when she did, it only brought her more despair because when her head moved upwards she realized she was sitting on the ground while leaning on a tree.

And not simply any tree, it was the tree that gave the Inuyasha's forest its name.

 _And I came here, out of all places? Even when I'm an emotional wreck because of you I had to go back to where it all ended for you and Kikyo and where it all started for you and me... the Sacred Tree._

Revisiting the memory of how she and Inuyasha first meant brought Kagome to tears, once again.

As she wiped away her tears, Kagome fondly recalled, _When we first meant you were so close to killing me weren't you? If it wasn't for Kadede you'd at least delt some damage on me. And you kept accusing me of trying to fooling you into believing I wasn't Kikyo. Oh, have times have changed..._

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Please! Please, give me feedback on my work! Was it good?! Or bad?! Any grammar corrections?! I'd really appreciate it! Vote. Comment. Share.


	22. SORRY & THANK YOU!

Dear readers,

There won't be an update this week. This week I didn't write much for chapter 22 and after rereading chapter 21 so many times I realized I basically ended the chapter badly because I didn't set myself up properly to smoothly continue the story through chapter 22 plus I just ended it badly, period.

Next week I will be updating and to make it up to you, my amazing readers, I will be updating with not 1, not 2, but 3 chapters. And don't worry all of them will be at least 1000 words.

Okay, I know that's nothing compared to other fanfictions, like not even close when their chapters range from 3000 to 10,000 words, but I'm sure from reading my work so far, you know writing 1000 worded chapters is not something I do on a regular basis.

I am sorry for doing this to you guys, again, for the 50th time or something.

But I don't feel comfortable continuing the story when I can clearly tell I'm not giving it the proper care it needs. Like, I really need to reevaluate the story.

To recap, this week there will be no update, but next week I'll be editing and updating all the previous chapters plus posting chapters 22, 23, and 24.

Thank you for understanding.

Sincerely,

Lowlife


	23. SORRY & THANK YOU! Again!

Dear readers,

I failed you guys and gals again. I'm sorry.

In these past 2 weeks, I was able to edit chapters 1 through 21. So I still need to write and post 22, 23, and 24.

You might be wondering, "Why didn't you just write the new chapters first then go back and edit the previous chapters? Or not bother editing the previous chapters because we never asked you to?"

Well, you see, I'm one of those writers who has to go back and go through there story every time before they write another chapter.

So I wasn't just throwing editing the chapters as a bonus for or something. To write chapters 22, 23, and 24 properly, I need to go back and reevaluate the previous chapters. There is no way around it.

Unless I decide to be an irresponsible writer and not try my best in writing my work. Which, don't worry I won't do that to you, my amazing readers! For you, I will try my best to continue and finish this fanfiction! And in the future, post more Naraku x Kagome fanfiction!

Please, do try rereading chapters 1 through 21, it would be a good refresher for my story and if you don't need a refresher, please read those chapters again and tell me what you think of the changes I made!

To recap, this week I'll be posting the new (and hopefully improved) chapters 1 through 21! Next week, I plan to post the new chapters 22, 23, and 24!

Thank you so much,

Lowlife


	24. Their Decisions

Previously, Onigumo and Naraku reawakened from Kagome's memory-driven dream and Naraku regained control over his body, leaving Onigumo to once again lay dormant in their shared mind.

* * *

As Naraku took his time, flying back to his castle his mind kept going a mile a minute thinking over the potential uses of his miasma and Kagome's odd condition. After the previous experiment, he had executed, Naraku knew a less potent version miasma could completely rid an article of clothing of his scent. With that new knowledge, he wondered what else he could use his miasma for.

Originally, he believed his poisonous gas had only two uses, killing living things and serving as a good cover for an escape. However, now the possibilities are endless. He simply needs to take the time and effort, to test out the hypothesizes swirling in his brain.

His mind also kept coming back to Kagome. He knew something was amiss with his interactions with her, yet he could not pinpoint it. For better or worse, he could not identify the reason why last night he acting so strange around her and Onigumo, why Onigumo was able to resurface so easily. Not to mention, himself not feeling inclined to force Onigumo back into submission.

 _The Jewel, it must be because of the Jewel_ , he thought.

* * *

Kagome continued sitting there alongside side the Tree of Life, trying to calm her nerves by admiring the sun rising through the sky. As she kept gazing at the sun piercing the horizon, she found it mesmerizing how a sunrise reminded her of a sunset, but at the same time struck her differently. The same beautiful hues of reds, oranges, and purples painted the sky during both, yet one marks the start of a new day while the other marks the end of an old day.

 _The end of one thing can be the beginning of another_ , she thought to herself.

Kagome sighed, then proceeded to pick herself up while patting down her skirt, trying to remove any dirt stuck on it. She did not know if she would be able to face Inuyasha properly after witnessing such a scene in the forest, but she did know she would try to act as nothing happened.

After sitting at the Tree of Life remembering what had happened the night before, she knew Inuyasha did not realize she was there. If he had noticed her presence he would have acknowledged her presence, that was the type of person he was. He was not the type to play mind games or play around the bushes. He might have been rough around the edges, but always straight forward and honest.

That is one of the reasons why Kagome fell in love with him, and she bet it was one of the reasons Kikyo fell in love with him too.

As she started walking back to Kaede's hut, she readied herself. By the time she arrives, Inuyasha should have already returned, Sango, Miroku or Kaede should have told him she left last night in search of him and has been gone the whole night and he should be out looking for her. Kagome began smiling at the thought of Inuyasha trying his best to sniff her out with his dog demon sense of smell. He always acts like he could care less where she is or who she is with, but she knew he did, in fact, care for her deeply.

She looked ahead of herself with determined eyes, and in the far distance, she saw a moving spect of silver and red. Knowing who was approaching her she could not help feeling she is making the right decision.

"I can do this. He'll be happy. She'll be happy," she paused before continuing, "If they're happy, I'm happy."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry! I only wrote chapter 22 this week, but next week chapter 23 and 24 will be posted. It's not 1000 words! But I decided I should post it because I have been failing you all for the last 3 weeks. I hope you guys and girls enjoy this chapter.


	25. Bracing Herself

Previously, Kagome, once again, reassured herself she was going to give up on fighting Kikyo for Inuyasha's hand while Naraku concluded his change of character is because of the Sacred Jewel.

* * *

"Kagome!"

Even from a long distance, Kagome was still able to hear Inuyasha yell her name. Kagome already had an idea of how worried Inuyasha would have been, but she was still not looking forward to him bombarding her with questions on where and why she was out for the whole night.

As she kept steadily walking towards him, she was mentally going over what she should tell him when he asks her what happened to her last night.

 _Well, let's see, I went out to look for you, but instead got an eyeful of something I never asked for. I ended up seeing you and Kikyo confessing your love for each other and as a bonus, kissing._

Kagome stopped walking and sighed at her own sarcasm.

 _Of course, I can't say that to him..._

Bracing herself for all the questions Inuyasha could throw at her, Kagome continued walking.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Sorry, this is so short. I just really wanted to post something this week. Please, give me feedback on my work! Good! Bad! Or even grammar corrections! I'd really appreciate it!


	26. Finding Kagome

Previously, Inuyasha has spotted Kagome and Kagome is reading herself for all the questions he will ask her.

* * *

Even when Kagome came into view, Inuyasha kept running towards her. He knew his nerves would not completely cool until she was safe and sound by his side. As he kept running, Inuyasha kept trying to figure out where Kagome could have gone all night long, and for what purpose.

* * *

Inuyasha was nonchalantly jumping through the forest trees with a smile on his face. He felt so satisfied and refreshed. Last night, for the first time in many months, he was able to relieve himself of his lustful desire towards his beloved Kikyo.

Feeling his arousal rising at him reminiscing the passionate night of lovemaking him and her shared, Inuyasha tried to cool his head, but to no avail. Inuyasha always enjoyed the feeling of his bare body meeting Kikyo's not only because it was her body he was touching but specifically her skin.

Him being half dog demon his body temperature is always higher than a human so ravishing a woman like Kikyo who always had cool skin was always a pleasure.

Back then, 50 years ago, before he betrayed her, before she betrayed him, and before they both fell for Naraku's wickedly manipulative ruse; whenever he touched her body he savored at the little detail because he had demon blood running through his veins he was able to keep her warm even through the harshest of winters. He was always reminded, even though she was the Priestess of the Sacred Jewel while he was a bastard half-demon, he was the only one she allowed to warm her up in such an intimate manner.

Even though she was of holy power and he carried demonic blood, she allowed him to touch her, to keep her warm, and to love her.

If only they did not allow Naraku to come between them, Inuyasha wondered how their relationship would have progressed. They would have been married by now. They would have had our own children. They would have grown old together.

Inuyasha knew because if his demon heritage he would have outlived Kikyo, but he did not care. When the wrinkles came, he would always remind her she was forever beautiful in his eyes. When she could no longer see well, he would always be by her side to describe to her what was in front of them. When she was no longer strong enough to draw her bow or take a step, he would always be there to be her arms and legs.

Inuyasha chuckled.

 _Knowing her, until that time comes, she'll be too stubborn to rely on me so much..._

At that thought, Inuyasha finally made his way out of the forest. As he entered the clearing, Kaede's village came into view. Seeing the outskirts of Kaede's village triggered Inuyasha began remembering how he had left is group last night to meet with Kikyo.

Inuyasha sighed. The guilt finally hit him. Whenever he would sneak out to meet with Kikyo he would always return with heavy remorse on his shoulders because he knew he should not be doing this.

If he is to continue his relationship with Kikyo he must cut his romantic interest with Kagome. He cannot stay indecisive between the two women, even if it pains him to lose either. Kikyo's words from the night before began replaying in his head like a broken record.

 _I know I need to decide. I know I can't have you both. I know I'm just hurting the both of you by being so indecisive... I just... I love you both, Kikyo, Kagome._

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

 _Argh, why did no one ever tell me falling in love with two people could be so complicated?_

As he kept walking, Kaede's hut finally entered his sights. Before he entered the hut, he chooses to take a few moments to recollect himself.

 _I need to talk to Kagome..._

Deciding it was best he had a talk with Kagome involving his feelings and how she felt towards him, Inuyasha walked into Kaede's hut ready to ask Kagome if he could have a moment with her in private.

However, what happened next took him off guard.

When he had returned to Kaede's hut, Shippo was the first to ask him where Kagome was and if she was a few steps behind him. Hearing such questioning, confused Inuyasha greatly because Kagome was not with him. Noticing the confused expression on Inuyasha's face, everyone in the hut began to grow worried.

Sango being the first to collect herself, began telling Inuyasha Kagome was gone the whole night. Miroku following suit added she had left to find Inuyasha to inform Inuyasha she would be leaving to go home to restock on medical supplies.

Inuyasha mind began to panic. Last night he did not see Kagome at all. The only person he was with was Kikyo.

In the very moment of formulating that thought, the panic already in Inuyasha's heart only multiplied. Such thoughts of whether Kagome had seen him with Kikyo or if she had heard what Kikyo and he had confessed started dangerously brewing in his mind.

However, as quickly as those thoughts popped up in his head, they disappeared. What was most important right now was finding Kagome. She could be lost, hurt or worse, dead, by either the claws of a random demon or hands of the dastardly Naraku.

Instinctively, he tilted his head upwards and inhaled deeply, trying his best to get a whiff of Kagome's scent so he could track her down. Lucky for him with his half-dog-demon sense of smell, it only took him a few seconds catch Kagome's scent.

Shippo, being a demon himself, understood what Inuyasha was doing, he then began asking if Inuyasha was able to pick up Kagome's scent.

Inuyasha nodded his head, not only to assure Shippo he could find Kagome by tracking her scent but Sango and Miroku as well.

 _Kagome please be okay,_ Inuyasha prayed.

Taking a deep breath, to gain a more accurate hold on her scent, helped Inusyha feel more confident in finding Kagome. Spontaneously, Inuyasha turned around bolted out of Kaede's hut. While Inuyasha ran outside in search of Kagome, he yelled over his shoulder for Shippo, Sango, and Miroku to wait for him to bring Kagome back and that he has the situation under control.

Shippo pouted in response to Inuyasha's command, he had wanted to go along with Inuyasha. Sango similarly showed discontent, she also did not desire to simply wait around for Inuyasha to find Kagome when she could go out looking for her with him.

Seeing the expressions on Shippo and Sango's faces was enough for Miroku to figure out how their feeling towards staying behind while Inuyasha left to find Kagome. He also sympathized with them, he also wanted to help out in the search of their beloved friend; however, he had a feeling they should let Inuyasha find Kagome on his own.

Miroku held a suspicion Kagome's disappearance may have something to do with Inuyasha being gone the whole night. Inuyasha never left the group for long and he definitely never left Kagome side for more than a few hours. The only reason Inuyasha ever leaves in the dead of night without telling anyone where he was going was when he was meeting with a certain resurrected priestess.

Miroku was not surprised at the thought of Inuysyah sneaking out to see Kikyo and nor did he condemn him because he understood why his half-demon friend was so hungover his previous lover. She was the first human to show him respect, affection, and care. She was the only one who saw him for the man he was and not a mindless monster. She was the only other woman aside from his mother he ever loved.

That is before Kagome walked into his life.

Miroku signed.

 _Inuyasha, you better figure something out between you, Kagome and Kikyo as soon as possible because I get the feeling, Kagome is tired of waiting for you._

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for 5000 reads! I hope you guys and gals enjoyed reading this chapter! Please, give me feedback on my work! Good! Bad! Or even grammar corrections! I'd really appreciate it! See you next week.


	27. They're Arguing

Previously, Inuyasha has found Kagome and was running towards her in full speed.

* * *

Inuyasha kept running and when Kagome was finally in front of him, Inuyasha stopped in his tracks before he ran her over by accident. Without much as a warning soon after stopping right in front of Kagome, he pulled her into his arms. With her being within his embrace, everything felt right with the world again for Inuyasha. Inuyasha silently thanked the Gods Kagome was unharmed and for the 11th time, today, blamed himself for not keeping an eye on her properly. If he would have not gone out last night to meet with Kikyo then Kagome would have no need to leave Kaede's hut to look for him, then she would not have stayed out the whole night. Not knowing where to direct his guilt and anger, he directed it at her.

Immediately, he pulled back his head and locked eyes with Kagome.

Seeing the look Inuyasha had on, Kagome knew he was about to explode and she was right, he did.

"Why did you stay out all night?! Where were you?! Do you have any idea how worried Shippo, Kikyo, and Miroku were when I showed this morning and you weren't with me, off doing whatever you're doing?! Kagome you can't just wander off like that in the middle of the night! What if you ran into bandits? A demon?! Or worse, Naraku?!"

Thinking that Inuyasha was done with his frustrations, Kagome about to try her best to explain herself to Inuyasha. However, Inuyasha did not give her a chance to say anything, he kept going.

Inuyasha yelled, "You're just a weak human!"

After progressing what Inuyasha said, Kagome's right eyebrow could not help but twitch out of annoyance. She knew whenever Inusyaha was angry, he rarely ever meant the hurtful things he said, but something within her simply snapped when his last comment left his lips.

Kagome took a deep breath.

She was planning on never mentioning what she witnessed last night to anyone. She was planning on telling Inuyasha while looking for him she accidentally fell asleep under a tree. She was planning to not confronting him. However, change of plans, unfortunately for Inuyasha, after having her heart broken last night, and temper provoked a second ago, Kagome no longer wanted to stay levelheaded. He will not be leaving with only a couple bruises from being sat six feet under like usual. He will be leaving with as much as a broken heart as she will be.

Kagome looked away from Inuyasha as she swiftly pulled herself out of Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha sensing something was amiss, was about to ask Kagome if something was wrong. But when Kagome's fierce sapphire eyes, once again, meant his amber orbs, he knew he was in for a whole lot of pain, either by a whole lot of sitting or verbal attacks. And if he was not lucky, both.

With a terribly tight and sarcastic smile on her face, Kagome rhetorically asked, "Me? A weak human?" Before she continued to unleash her fiery with the most dangerous look in her eyes Insuaysha had ever seen, "Would a weak human be able to travel across feudal Japan killing demons and purify the sacred jewel?! Would a weak human be able to put up with your tantrums time and time again, and still love you with all her heart?!"

Now, still with a smile on her face and a crazy gleam in her eye she added, "Would a weak human be able to put aside her own feelings in favor of supporting your and Kikyo's happiness?!"

Inuyasha was speechless. He did not know what to say to say back to her. He did not even know what to think. Hearing Kagome bringing up Kikyo surprised and confused him all at once. He had already intended to talk to her about him, her and Kikyo when coming back this morning, but when he arrived at Kadede's hut she was not there. Fearing for her well being and safety he left the hut in search for her. He had completely forgotten about the talk he had previously wanted to have with her.

Now with her in front of him and she has reminded of him of the true matter at hand, Inuyasha does not know how to proceed to talk to her about this. And the dry smile on her face, with that menacing look in her eyes, unnerved him greatly.

Similarly, to how he found himself lost for words last night because of Kikyo's confession, he was finding himself not being able to think of anything to say back to Kagome, but not for the same reason.

At moments like this Inuyasha is reminded of how these two women are so alike yet so different and how much he truly loved both but in different ways.

Kagome had blue eyes while Kikyo had brown eyes, but that was never the true difference between their eyes. At moments like this, when Kagome rage and wrath was directed at him, Inuyasha knew better than anyone else; the true distinction is the arura they are able to give off. It may have been Kagome was more forgiving then Kikyo or has yet to have died, gone to underworld and come back, but her eyes were not as threatening nor vicious as Kikyo's when she was angry. They were more docile.

Inuyasha mentally sighed, this was not the time to be comparing Kikyo and Kagome. Kagome was standing in front of him with a simile that promised pain and eyes daring him to say anything back. They needed to talk this out and if talking this out, and they can not talk this out if she full of rage. He needs to calm her down before talking about him, her and Kikyo. This was not the time to argue with her. This was not the time to make this worse by getting angry at her. This was the time, to be honest, and he honestly felt guilty towards her for not only hurting her for all this time because he would never make up his mind between her or Kikyo, sneaking out last night to meet Kikyo but also calling her a weak human.

He out of everyone should know, first hand, Kagome is not weak. Was she stubborn? Yes. Clumsy at times? Yes. But weak? Never. Not only for all the reasons she listed out a couple of moments before, but she always tries. Even when the odds are against her, she always fights for what she believes in. Even when the situation seems hopeless, Kagome is always able to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Even when he has hurt her again and again, she has never given up on him.

As Inuyasha continued staring Kagome, his eyes softened. He tilled his head down and closed his eyes, feeling that if he did not, he would not be able to say what he was about to say.

Kagome did notice Inuyasha's change in demeanor but was too angry, to care. Right before she could continue her rant, he said something that shut her right up.

"I'm sorry," Inusyaha uttered.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys and gals enjoyed reading this chapter! Please, give me feedback on my work! Good! Bad! Or even grammar corrections! I'd really appreciate it! See you next week.


	28. They're Talking

Previously, Kagome was furious at Inuyasha for calling her weak and was about to come down upon him with everything she had, but Inuyasha said something that stopped her in her tracks. He said, "I am sorry."

* * *

Inuyasha kept his eyes closed and his head down, not feeling confident enough to look Kagome in the eyes while he confessed his feelings.

"I am sorry," he repeated louder this time, to make sure she heard him.

That is a good starter, right? Instead of going off on her like he usually does, he was being honest and expressing his remorse.

 _But why are you sorry_ , his conscience urged him to add.

Inuyasha felt pathetic. Why is it so hard for him to apologize? Why is it so difficult for him to admit his mistakes? What has he been doing this whole? Was he seriously about to run his mouth off again because he did not know how to properly express his emotions? Yes. Yes, he was. If it was not for what happened with Kikyo knocking some sense into him last night and Kagome bringing up Kikyo he would have completely forgotten about how he truly did want to have a heart to heart talk with Kagome.

He came here to find her to make sure she was safe and sound, and then talk to her, not explode on her and then argue with her.

Why did he always let his worry spur his temper and his temper to get the best of him? He knew better than this. His mother taught him better than this. At times like this, where he sees the error in his ways, he could not help but think of her. Would she be proud of seeing what he has done? Always letting his temper run wild not thinking of the consequences of his hurtful actions. Hurting two women because he could not make up his mind━his heart, on who he loved more.

 _Stupid_ , he kept repeating in his head.

Why is he like this? Why can he not do anything right when it came to love? Inuyasha sighed and pulled his hands into fists, trying to contain his frustration towards his own stupidity.

No, his mother would not be proud of him. But knowing her, even with all the bad he has done, she would still love him. She would still gently hold him and asked him why he did all the things he did because she was one of the few people who would always understand he never did things for no reason.

You would think, being over 100-years-old, you would know how to handle your emotions by now, but no, he was as emotionally tactless as a 10-year-old. He never knew the right words to use when talking about his worries, fears, or any of that. And he did not like to either. He always felt vulnerable and weak when he did.

 _But you need to do it, you need to be honest with Kagome,_ his conscience tried to reason with him.

As Inuyasha kept racking his brain on what to exactly say to Kagome. Kagome was trying to process what he just said.

Now that took her off guard, Inusyahsa apologizing for once and it actually sounded sincere. She did not even have to sit him twenty times to get him to say it. He said it all on his own.

Kagome could feel it. All the anger and rage she felt towards him a few moments ago, melted away right when he said those three words and now that her eyes were no longer clouded by anger and rage what she saw pained her so.

Was she seriously that angry at him for calling her weak she did not see what was happening in front of her? Inuyasha had his head down, his ears were hanging low, and his hands were balled into fists.

Kagome sighed, she should have known better. Why does it always turn out like this? She knew he did not mean it, but she let his words get to her anyways. She out of everyone should know Inusyahsa is the epitome of sensitive. One wrong word could set him on an angry rampage or a depressed rampage. A rampage was always promised, it was whether he would hurt the people around him or himself, was the true question.

Kagome lightly smiled, _Knowing him, either way, he'd be hurting himself, either he hurt himself, or he hurt others and then he'll feel bad about it later. Really, I'm the one here who is supposed to be heartbroken, why do you look more heartbroken than me?_

Kagome mentally sighed before adding, _You lovable jerk._

Kagome closed her eyes, taking a moment to reflect on why she had become so angry at Inuyasha. Was it truly only because he had called her weak? No. That was only the trigger. Like, it was the last straw that broke the camel's back. It was not only because he called her weak. It was because he loved Kikyo more than her.

Kagome knew Inuyasha did care for her, but after last night, she also knows where his heart exactly lays. She could not get the image out of her head, him confessing his love for Kikyo, kissing her, treating her with the most respect and care that he has never treated her with.

Whether he knew it or not, he does love Kikyo more and Kikyo loves him back. Kagome could not bear to be the reason they do not achieve the happiness they so rightfully deserved.

Opening her eyes, Kagome felt calmer. Her eyes zeroed on Inuyasha's figure. Slowly she closed the distance between them and stopped only a few inches away from Inuyasha. She thought he would have noticed her by then, but he did not. She assumed he was too busy with his thoughts. Thinking that it was the best way to get his attention she reached out her right hand to touch Inuyasha's left hand.

Immediately, Inusyahsa's body jolted, not expecting Kagome's touch. Inuyasha, registering that it was Kagome's hand holding his left fist, decoding is he was going to continue this conversation he needed to be brave. He needed to look her in the eye. He needed to be honest.

When Inuyasha meet eyes with Kagome, he did not know what he was expecting, but it definitely was not what he was seeing. Kagome had such a loving smile on her face and her eyes were not full of rage anymore. She looked so calm, so peaceful.

Before he could stop himself, Inusyahsa he jokily remarked, "I should apologize more often."

And to his relief, Kagome joked back, "Yeah, you should. Took you long enough to realize that, you jerk."

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome's snarky comment.

As Kagome continued looking into Inuyasha's amber eyes and her hand still held his, she knew was making the right decision.

 _I need to let go, so they can be happy,_ she mentally told herself.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome readied herself for everything Inusyahsa could throw at her, but she did not quite know where to start. After a couple of seconds of debating in her head what to say first, she settled on starting with what she witnessed last night.

"Inuyasha," she called, making sure she had his fullest attention.

Inuyasha answered, "What?"

Slowly, Kagome continued, "I saw you. I saw you with Kikyo last night. I heard everything."

* * *

Author's Note: I changed chapter 25's title to "They're Arguing" because I thought chapter 26 was more fitted to be titled "They're Talking." I hope you guys and gals enjoyed reading this chapter! Please, give me feedback on my work! Good! Bad! Or even grammar corrections! I'd really appreciate it! See you next week.


	29. Heart Wavering

Previously, Kagome and Inuyasha have calmed down and have started having a heart to heart conversation about their feelings.

* * *

Inuyasha eyes grew wide as his body went rigid.

He blinked. Then, blinked again, trying his best to process what Kagome said. Slowly, her words sunk in and so did his previous suspicions return. When he had returned in the morning and Shippo, Sango, and Miroku told him Kagome had not returned all of last night and has yet to return, a small part of his guilty conscience had a suspicion she might have seen him and Kikyo together. However, his worry for her safety and well being won over his suspicion.

But now, his suspicion was proven valid. She did see him with Kikyo. Inuyasha could not bring himself to say anything to Kagome anymore. If she had heard everything between him and Kikyo did he need to say anymore? Did he deserve a chance to explain himself? What was there to explain?

Once again, for the second time in the span of minutes, Inuyasha could not look Kagome in the eye. He felt so ashamed. He knew what he did was wrong, but he knew if he had the chance to meet with Kikyo again, talk to her again, hold her body once more, he would do it in a heartbeat.

That is how much he loved her, even if it meant hurting Kagome he would still do it. But it did not mean he did not love Kagome if anything, because he loves Kagome the guilt, shame and remorse he feels afterward suffocating for him. It eats away his heart from the inside out, making him feel worse than scum. And most of the time, worse than Naraku.

Kikyo was right. He did play as big of a role as Naraku in this spider web of betrayal and love between him, her and Kagome. He hurt them both so much. And how could he? Does he not love these two women? Does he not swear by his mother's grave he would live and die for both? That he would become a full human, demon or stay half-demon on both's wishes? That he would never abandon them even if the world has?

Then, why?! Why does he keep hurting them?!

Kagome saw it, the calm and small smile that had started playing on Inuyasha's lips disappeared right away when she said she had seen him and Kikyo last night and heard everything.

She knew he would react like this. This is why she was afraid to confront him about this. She was afraid to hurt him. She did not want to be the reason why he was frustrated with himself. Or even part of the reason why he felt so guilty. Not simply because her heart always tore at the sight of him beat himself up, but it would give her hope.

He stilled felt remorse for hurting her. He stilled cared about her. He still loved her. She held a place in his heart Kikyo could never have and that meant the world to Kagome. It meant she still had a chance. She could fight for him. She could win his heart. She could be the one he chooses in the end.

Nonetheless, as quickly as those thoughts came, her conscience reminded her, but at what cost? Her never being able to forgive herself? Her constantly thinking Inuyasha only picked her out of guilt? Her regretting stealing Kikyo's happiness away from her?

Kagome sadly smiled to herself. No, that was not what she wanted. She wanted to let go. She wanted Kikyo to be happy. She wanted Inuyasha to be happy. She wanted them to be happy.

Gradually, as to not startle him, she moved her hand away from his hand and then start wrapping it around him, while her other hand followed suit. As she started hugging him, she could feel his body stiffen at first, but steadily relax in her hold. Together they enjoyed the touch of the other person, wishing they could stay like this for longer.

Kagome chuckled, she thought it was so fascinating at how one moment they could be at each other's throats, the next sad as heck, the next joking around, then back to sad, and then, now, to something entirely different.

She was always going through a rollercoaster of emotions when she was with Inuyasha. Anything he did could break her heart, sett her off on an angry outburst, or bring a smile to her face. But the same went for her. Whatever she did affect Inuyasha the same what he did affect her. Whether he would like to admit it or not, Inuyasha was as sensitive if not, more sensitive then her. And she knew it was for the same reason, he loved her.

And she loved him. She loved him more than he could ever know. Which gives her more of a reason, why, she should try her best to help him find his happiness in life. Not, the reason he loathes himself, he is not happy and restrains himself from going to the person who gives him the happiness he deserves.

Kagome lightly sighed, "You know, you love her, right?"

Inuyasha's body tensed at Kagome question. He contemplated lying but immediately changed his mind because at least in at this moment he wanted to be honest with Kagome. Not lie to her.

Inuyasha started, "Yeah," before taking a deep breath, then exhaling, "I love her."

Kagome continued, "More than me, right?"

Truthfully, he defended, "I love you both, Kagome."

Kagome shook her head against Inuyasha chest, "But you love her more."

Inuyasha hugged Kagome tighter as a way to not let his temper flare and ruin their moment, before replying, "No I don't."

Kagome raised a brow, "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really," Inuyasha returned.

Kagome questioned, "Then you're not able to choose between the two of us?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha shamefully answered and silently added, _that's the problem._

Kagome titled her head up, looing Inuyasha in the eye, as she asked with a peaceful voice, "Then, guess what?"

Inuyasha replied, "What?"

"You can't have us both. You have to decide," Kagome said with a sad grin.

"Sometimes I wish I could or at least I didn't have to pick," Inuyasha admitted.

Kagome laughed, "Well aren't you greedy?"

A smirk appeared on Inuyasha's face. "What did you expect? The blood of the greediest creature walking on this world plus a dog demon's is running through my veins. It would be more surprising if I wasn't greedy. If I didn't want you both..."

Inuyasha took a moment to collect himself before continuing, "Kagome?"

"Yeah, I'm listening Inuyasha," Kagome answered.

"I..." Inuyasha began.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha proceeded, "I couldn't save Kikyo... That pained me. And it still does... And I still love her. I couldn't say that I was suffering. I felt like I had to bear this alone. I was so focused on myself that I ignored your feelings..."

Inuyasha breathed, "Forgive me, Kagome."

Kagome eyes started to water. Tears started falling down her cheeks. She loved him, she really did love him. Does she really have to give up on him? Does she have to? Can't she just be with him and be happy with him? Is that too much to ask for?

As Kagome buried her face into Inuyasha's chest to cry her heart out, she could not help but wonder does love always get so completed. Most of her heart is telling her to do what is right, while some of it is whispering to her to do what she wants, not caring about the consequences.

 _Someone, please, tell me what to do._

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys and gals enjoyed reading this chapter! Please, give me feedback on my work! Good! Bad! Or even grammar corrections! I'd really appreciate it! See you next week.


	30. Needing Space

Previously, Kagome has once again become swayed by her love fore Inuyasha and is left not knowing what to do.

* * *

Kagome continues to cry tears of happiness, despair, and frustration all at once. While not being able to decipher which emotion she feels most at the moment. Why is she hesitating? Why is her heart wavering? Why could she not make up her mind on what to do?!

On one hand, she wants to let go of her love towards Inuyasha, She wants to let him be happy with Kikyo and not be the reason he has a guilty conscience.

However, on the other hand, she wants to cling onto her love for him like how she is clinging to him right now. She does not want to let go and be with him in a way only his lover could.

Is this what it has come to, her, being a crying mess, not knowing what to do with herself while Inuyasha holds her, trying his best to comfort her in the middle of a road?

Kagome, mentally, sighs. She is better than this. She knows better than to let her emotions run amuck. She needs to calm down.

Needing a moment, to collect herself, she takes a deep breath, then slowly releases it. Then, she did it again. And again, until her breathing levels and her hiccuping subsidies.

After her emotions and crying reduce to a mild battlefield and light whimpers, she gradually pulls herself away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha sensing Kagome needs her space, decided to let her pull herself away from him.

When Kagome felt his embrace, he noticed how he did not want to let her go. He wanted to keep his arms around her. He wanted to keep his head buried in the crook of her neck while he drowned himself in her intoxicating scent. He did not want Kagome to leave his side.

And when that revelation hit him, he felt shame creep into his conscience. How could he do this to her? To them? The night before he was indulging in Kikyo's scent and body. While today he craves Kagome.

It is not the demon or human blood in him that makes him a beast. He makes himself a beast. A beast, lesser than a man and lesser than a demon.

Inuyasha kept feeling the remorse and disgrace wash over him in waves, but before it could pull him into a whirlpool of despair Kagome pulled him out of the current.

In a soft voice, Kagome calls out of his self-loathing.

"Yeah, Kagome," Inusyaha replies.

"I need time to think on my own. I need to go home," Kagome admits.

Understanding where Kagome was coming from, Inuyasha could not bear to stop her from leaving even though, a part of his heart audaciously wanted her to stay. Wanted her to stay with him.

Inuyasha could not help asking how Kagome how long she thinks she will be gone.

Wanting to lighten up the mood Kagome joked, not for too long, just long enough to get some relaxtion.

Inuyasha sighed, "Let me send you off?"

"I would like that very much," Kagome answered with a smile.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it's so short. I'll try to let this become a habit again. I hope you guys and gals enjoyed reading this chapter. Please, give me feedback on my work! Good! Bad! Or even grammar corrections! I'd really appreciate it! See you next week.


	31. SORRY! Again for the 3rd time

Dear readers,

I didn't write chapter 29 this week. However, don't worry, I will post next week. I will not be taking a hiatus or anything.

Thank you,

Lowlife


	32. Coming Home

Previously, Kagome has finally gone home.

* * *

Kagome stares at the opening of the well. Instead of blue skies, she sees a wooden ceiling. She is back. She is back to her time. She is back to her family resides.

Then why does she feel so gloomy?

She thought coming home would help her think through what to do with her relationship with Inuyasha, but she was wrong. Leaving him only made her miss him dearly and surely for her visit home her mind will be plagued with the thought of him.

Kagome sighs, why is it so hard for her to let go?

Feeling emotionally drained Kagome decided she should stop pondering on her conflicting feelings and start climbing up the wall.

As Kagome climbs the well she found it oddly nostalgic.

When was the last time I climbed up these vines, she asked herself.

When she finally made her way out of the well, Kagome took in her surrounding. Examining the well shed for all its dusting glory. Listening in to the bustling and racket of modern Japan.

Feeling it was time for her to head inside her house to finally reunite with her family, Kagome starts to walk away from the well and towards the door of the shed. However, before she closed the door on her out, she turned around to take a glance at the well.

No matter what happens I will come back, I promise.

* * *

Athurs Note: Sorry this chapter is so short and I did not upate last week.


	33. Another Heartache

Previously, after sparing one last glance to the well, Kagome heads towards her home.

* * *

Kagome walks towards her home with a sense of sadness. She was sad she saw away from her friends in the federal era, and she did not want to admit it, but she missed Inuyasha.

Kagome released a light sigh.

Though she was relieved, she was finally home with her family, no more demons, no more looking for the jewel shards and no more Naraku.

Right when her thoughts wandered to Naraku, her mind started to haze. She began feeling this mental fuzzy itch that demanded to be scratched.

Taking a moment to compose herself, Kagome stopped walking towards her house. He right-hand instinctively raised to the right side of her head to provide some sort of comfort. As she supported her head with her hand, Kagome could not shake the feeling of uneasiness she was enduring.

She knew this feeling. She was forgetting something, something important. But if it was important, why did she forget about it? As she tried to dive deeper into her memories for an explanation, her efforts were only answered with unclear emotions.

Her heart throbbed. Her chest felt suffocated and she could a headache in its early stages of development. Kagome tried to steady herself the best she could, but her vision started to blur and before she knew it her body feel to the ground.

As her eyes closed she could not help hearing someone voice. Someone calling her name in a panic.

* * *

Athur's note: Sorry this chapter is so short. I hope you enjoyed reading.


	34. Sorry! Again for the 4th time

Dear readers,

I didn't write chapter 31 this week. I honestly don't know if I'll update next week either. However, I will try my best to update next week.

Thank you,

Lowlife


	35. His Face

Previously, Kagome has returned to modern times, but before she could even set foot into her family's home, she collapsed.

* * *

"Slow down," Kagome yelled after the boy.

The boy, hearing his best friend yell at him to slow down, only quickened his pace.

"Now where's the fun in that, " he teasingly hollered back at her.

As the boy continued to run away from Kagome he noticed her yelling stopped. Starting to feel worried he turned, and what he saw caused a mild panic to take over his heart. Kagome was on the ground with her face planted to the concrete, she must have fallen, he concluded.

Quickly, the boy ran back to his beloved companion he could not bear to leave alone. When he finally reached Kagome, he crouched down and began asking her if she was alright.

However, before he could comprehend what happened, he found himself underneath Kagome and Kagome with a smug smile on her face.

"You tricked me, " the boy said aloud to no one, but himself.

"You bet, I did. How else was I suppose to catch up with you? We both know you weren't gonna slow down," Kagome defended.

The boy sighed, "Well, this won't work again."

"You said that last time, " Kagome reminded the boy and before he could say anything back to her, she added, "And the time before that, and the time before that, and let's not forget about the time before that."

"Well, I mean it this time. I won't be fooled again, " the boy answered.

"Yeah, and your left eye will go red, " Kagome joked.

Feeling Kagome was becoming too arrogant, a mischievous idea popped into the boy's mind. He slowly moved his hands to her sides and started to tickle her with no mercy. Kagome being extremely ticklish, started begging for mercy.

"Who's the smartest?"

"You," Kagome admitted between giggles.

"Who's your best friend?"

"You," she admitted again.

The boy paused his tickle attack, then asked, "And whose never going to trick me again?"

"Not me," Kagome stubbornly answered.

An amused smile graced the boy's lips as he continued his relentless assault on Kagome's person. Kagome now having trouble breathing, tried to focus her eyes onto the boy's face, but no matter how hard she struggled, his features remained blurry.

 _Why can't I see your face_ , she wondered.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I will be updating every Monday from now on. Thank you for reading.


	36. His Name

Previously, Kagome was being tickled senseless.

* * *

"Kagome! Bath time, " Kagome's mother called out as she brought the bathwater to the ideal temperature for her daughter's bathing pleasure.

Hearing that it was time for her to take her bath, Kagome got the living room couch and speed walked to the bathroom, while she dragged someone to go with her. When she arrived, she announced her presence, "Ready Mama."

Mrs. Higurashi turned around and when she saw Kagome happily standing with a distressed boy in tow, she was not surprised. True to her prediction, Kagome would drag the poor boy to bathe with her because she was very attached to him. A part of her did find this very an endearing. However, seeing the slightly troubled expression on the boy's face prompted her to talk her daughter into not bathing with him.

"Kagome, you can't bathe with him, " her mother said as firmly as she could.

Kagome whined, "Why Mama?"

Trying her best, not, to smile at her daughter's cute antics, Mrs. Higurashi explained, "You can't bathe with him because he's a boy."

"I bathe with Souta all the time. Plus, we used to bathe together before all the time too," Kagome defended.

Mentally admitting to herself, her daughter did have a point, sighed.

"Well, Souta is your little brother and you're too old now to bathe with him," Kagome's mother patiently explained.

Before Kagome could open her mouth to say anything, the boy intervened, "I won't leave."

Kagome confused by his words simply stared at the boy.

"I promise I won't try to leave you while you bathe like last time. I won't do that ever again, " the boy continued with a sad smile.

Kagome, not knowing what to do, looked up at her mother. Mrs. Higurashi chuckled at the dynamic of the two children standing in front of her. She then silently hoped, they would forever stay friends, if not eventually more than friends. Feeling that she's thinking way into the future, Mrs. Higurashi drew her mind back to the present and at the present, Kagome was still looking at her.

The only thing she could think to say to Kagome was, "Do you trust him?"

Kagome's grip on the boy's hand tightened at that moment, but it ultimately loosened after she made up her senses.

"I do, " she finally mumbled, as she let the boy go.

Her mother smiled as she hugged her, "That's my favorite baby girl."

Kagome giggled, "I'm your only baby girl, Mama."

"My one and only, " Mrs. Higurashi added.

Realizing it was the best time to go back to the living room and wait for Kagome, the boy turned around and over his shoulder joked, "Don't make me wait too long or I'll finish the episode without," as he closed the door behind himself.

"I won't, " Kagome quickly answered, so her best friend would hear her before he leaves.

Kagome's mother grinned, "You really love him, don't you?"

"Yeah! I love..." Kagome stopped midway through her sentence

Feeling confused she questioned, _Why can't I remember his name?_

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the late Monday update. I hope you liked the chapter. Please, give me feedback on my work! Good! Bad! Or even grammar corrections! I'd really appreciate it! See you next week.


	37. Remembering Him

Previously, Kagome took a bath.

* * *

Kagome looked behind her shoulder as she kept running. Seeing three girls and two boys still hot on her trail, she did not dare stop running. If she stopped running, she knew, she was in for a lot of pain, whether it was through the beatings from the boys or verbal abuse from the girls.

As her legs burned from her continuous running, she could not help feeling anger and sadness towards her bullies. What did she ever do to them? Why did they despise her so much? Kagome could not comprehend why or how, but ever since she started preschool there would always be a group of kids who did not like her. In the beginning, she did not mind them. All they ever did was glare and avoid her, nothing drastic. She did not even think it was worth mentioning to her teachers or her Mama and Papa because they seemed so harmless at the time. However, as they entered elementary school, their hard glares and avoidance towards her, gradually became snark remarks and pushes to the ground. Not wanting to cause trouble for her teachers or parents, she decided it was best for her to grit her teeth and deal with their harassment.

A frown began appearing on Kagome's face. How stupid was she? Trouble for her teachers? Maybe. But her Mama and Papa? Never. Mama and Papa always asked her about the bruises on her knees, asking her if she had fallen on her own or if someone had pushed her. And of course, she would always say she had fallen on her own, due to her clumsiness. Even when they pressed her about whether she was being bullied at school by the other kids, she would lie. Kagome would say, everyone was very nice to her and they had nothing to worry about.

Kagome eyebrows scowled, _Nothing to worry about?_

If only she knew, saying, that would make them more concerned, especially, her Papa. That was why, he got into his car and drove to her school, ready, to talk to her teacher about whether she was being bullied, that morning. That was why, he was at the wrong place at the wrong time, that morning. That was why, he died in a car accident, that morning.

 _If only I had told them of the truth. If only I had told Papa the truth... Maybe, he wouldn't have gotten into that car accident. Maybe he'd still be alive._

While Kagome was busying with her thoughts, she did not notice the figure standing a few feet in front of her. Not realizing she was about to run into them, she ran into them. When her body crashed into the innocent bystander, she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, bracing herself for the pain of falling to the ground. Yet, the pain never came.

All she felt was warmth surround her. Before she had fallen back into the ground, the bystander she had crashed into, caught her. Oddly feeling a familiar sense of security in their embrace, Kagome started opening her eyes to see who was the one she crashed into and subsequently, had her in their arms.

It took her sapphire eyes a couple of moments to take in the face of the boy holding her, but when they did, her heart mysteriously leaped with joy.

All in one moment, the fog in her mind was lifted. The boy's face became clear and she was able to remember his name.

"Yuki?" Kagome uttered in question.

Yuki smiled, "Now, where is my little Chatterbox running off to?"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I hope you liked the chapter. Please, give me feedback on my work! Good! Bad! Or even grammar corrections! I'd really appreciate it! See you next week.


	38. Worrying Mama

Previously, Kagome ran into Yuki.

* * *

As Kagome's mind regained consciousness she could not stop wondering, _Who is Yuki?_

Her eyelids felt heavy, but through perseverance, she opened them. At first, her vision was blurry and she could not comprehend what she was looking at. Though, as seconds passed on and she kept blinking, her vision ceased to blur. The moment her eyes recovered their sight, she understood why all she was seeing were white blurs. She was laying down, on some sort of bed, and by the distinct smell of chemicals and disinfectant accompanied by the white ceiling, she was in the hospital.

 _Or at least I think, I'm in the hospital_ , she silently spoke to herself.

Kagome started moving her head, trying her best to look around and assure herself she was where she thought she was. However, she did not need to, as she turned her head left, she saw her mother sitting on a chair by her bedside, holding her hand. A soft smile graced her lips as she realized her mother must have stayed by her side for however long she was in the hospital. Quietly, as to not wake her mother, she tried to sit up from the bed, but when she attempted to move her chest was meant with sharp pains, which earned a whimper from her.

Mrs. Higurashi, hearing a whimper, began awaking from her slumber. When she woke up she was both relieved and troubled by the sight of her daughter trying to sit up. Gently, she helped Kagome lay back down.

After making sure, her daughter was comfortable in bed, she sighed in contentment.

"Kagome, you gave me a scare, fainting like that," she explained to Kagome.

Kagome asked, "How long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours," Mrs. Higurashi answered as she affectionately brushed her fingers along her daughter's cheek.

Kagome looked up to her mother, "Sorry, Mama for scaring you. I don't know what happened. Right after coming home, from the federal era, I started waking to the house and out of now where my heart started hurting. And then I fainted, I guess."

Kagome's mother nodded her head, taking in what her daughter was telling her.

"It's alright, Kagome. The doctor said you fainted due to lack of sleep and with sufficient rest and nutrient you'll be back to, tip-top, shape," Mrs. Higurashi remarked, trying to soften the frown gracing her daughter's lips.

"Lack of sleep?" Kagome repeated back to her mother.

"Yeah, that's what she said," her mother reassured.

Kagome began remembering all those nights Inuyasha he kept her and the gang from sleeping because he wanted to gather as many Sacred Jewel shards as possible. But before she could begin cursing him for being the cause of her fainting, her heart tightened at the thought of him.

 _Inuyasha, what am I gonna do with you?_ Kagome asked herself.

"Kagome what's wrong? Does it hurt anywhere?" Kagome heard her mother asking, snapping her out of her lovesickness.

"No. It's okay. I just realized how uncomfortable this pillow is," Kagome joked to her mother, not wanting her to worry.

Mrs. Higurashi knew something was bothering Kagome and it was not the pillow, but if her daughter wanted to tell her, she would have told her what was truly wrong when she asked. Kagome not telling her means she does not want to.

She mentally sighed, she will let Kagome off the hook for now, but if that expression she only gets when she is heartbroken from Inuyasha appears on her face again, she will ask her again, if anything is wrong.

"I'll go ask the nurse if I can get you another pillow," Mrs. Higurashi replied.

Kagome nodded her head, "Thank you, Mama."

Before her mother got off the chair and began walking to find a nurse, she squeezed Kagome's hand and empathized, "Don't try to sit up again. Just lay down and wait for me."

Kagome responded, "I won't. I promise."

* * *

Authur's note: Sorry there was no update last week and I did not notify you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	39. Special Guest

Previously, Kagome was admitted to the hospital.

* * *

Kagome stared out the taxicab window. As the taxicab kept nearing her home, familiar sceneries kept passing through the glass. It was early morning. Her mother had come on time to pick her up from the hospital. After she was officially released from the hospital, she did not even need to wait more than five minutes, before she saw her mother's smiling face and was on her way home.

 _Nothings changed_ , Kagome thought as the taxi arrived at the Higurashi shrine. While paid the driver for his services Kagome unbuckled her seatbelt and was ready to leave the cab. Like the doctor advised she gave her body time slowly get up from her seated position and efficiently made her way out of the cab.

Kagome continued admiring her home since childhood. She found it amusing how as she gazed at the dozens of steps leading to the shrine, a small part of her even missed the slight fatigue she would always get from climbing them.

called Kagome out of her reminiscing saying they should get going. Gi-chan and Souta are waiting at home, still worried about her condition. Kagome asked her mother had she not already called home and told them she was alright. Her mother nodded her head, of course, she did, but they were still concerned even after her spending half an hour assuring them Kagome was alright.

Kagome understood where she was coming from. Knowing Gi-chan and Souta, their anxieties would not completely subside until they got to see, for themselves, she was alright.

With her mother's support, Kagome was able to climb the steps to the Higurashi shine quite easily. However, just before they had reached the top of the steps her mother joints in the remembrance of something.

A bright smile graced her mother's expression before she turns to Kagome. She explains she's been meaning to tell her a special guest would be visiting and staying over with them in the next couple of days. Kagome becoming curious about who is the special guest who was able to bring a grin on her mother's face simply by the thought of them asked whether she knew them. had a knowing look in her eyes as she assured her daughter that she did know them and that she would, enjoy their visit as much as she, Gi-chan, Souta and Buyo would. Now feeling even more curious about the special visitor, Kagome was balut to ask who they were. But her mother beat her to it. Her mother added, even if she asks who they are, she will not tell her because the person said they wanted their visit to be a total surprise. Kagome chuckled, asking, then did not her mother ruin the surprise by telling her there would be a visited.

Realizing her mistake, 's previously cheerful smile instinctively changed to a nervous one. Kagome continued chuckling at her mother's slight give away. Her mother is great at keeping secrets, she must have been looking forward to their visit if she had let the surprise slip so easily. Kagome nudged her mother, calling her out of her musing. She reasoned since she id not tell when exactly they will be visiting and who is exactly visiting, their visit, for the most part, was still a surprise.

Her happy smile returned, yes, she did not reveal everything, so she did not entirely ruin the surprise. Now with her conscience restored, she noticed they had been standing there talking for a while. Feeling it was best they ended the conversation here before she spoils anymore of the surprise, her mother, again, told Kagome it was best they hurry home.

Kagome understanding the unlining meaning of her mother ending the conversation short stopped asking about the visitor and continued walking up the steps to their home with a soft expression of anticipation.

 _Maybe they're Gi-chan's old friend or something_ , Kagome wondered.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading.


	40. Back Home

Previously, Kagome was released from the hospital.

* * *

They had greatly taken her by surprise. Kagome had expected Gi-chan and Souta would be at home waiting for her, but she did not expect them waiting at the front door. Right, when she walked through the door her little brother and grandfather were already there to greet her.

Both lunged at her, "Kagome!"

Luckily Kagome had prepared herself in time, only stumbling back a little bit from their advances. Kagome being smothered in their embrace started chuckling at their loving antics. As she hugged them back, she reassured them she was alright and that the doctor said with proper rest she will be as good as new.

Gi-chan and Souta eyed her suspiciously, however seeing Kagome well and smiling decided to believe her. Subsequently, releasing her from their group hug and ushering her towards her room to go get proper rest as the doctor prescribed.

Kagome's mother followed suit, walking behind Gi-chan and Souta as they helped Kagome up the stairs. When they finally reached Kagome's room, Mrs. Higurashi was able to persuade her father and son to leave her in charge of taking care of Kagome while they continue on with their day. Feeling that they might get n the way of Kagome resting both Gi-chan and Souta reluctantly left Kagome alone with her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "They really can be a handful."

Kagome smiled, "But we love them just the same."

With a smile of her own, her mother nodded in agreement.

After helping Kagome get into bed and tucking her in Mrs. Higurashi reminded Kagome tomorrow would be a school day. She explained, if Kagome felt she was healthy enough for it, she would allow her to go to school. But if she still left unwell then she would prefer her to stay home.

Grateful, her mother was so understanding, Kagome assured her if she did not feel strong enough to go to school tomorrow then she would stay home.

Trusting her daughter to know her limits, Mrs. Higurashi was satisfied with Kagome's reply. She bent down to kiss Kagome's forehead and before leaving, she asked if Kagome would rather eat downstairs or have her bring her lunch to her room.

Kagome completed for a few moments, then answered she would like to have her lunch brought up to her room if it was not too much trouble for her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded in approval before leaving Kagome's room.

Now, alone, Kagome stared at her bedroom ceiling. She has only been home for barely a day and she has already landed herself into the hospital.

"If this is only day one, how will the rest of my stay be like?" Kagome mused to herself.

Yawning, Kagome thought it was best to think about this later after she rested.

* * *

"Higher! Push me higher!" A young Kagome demanded with a smile on her face.

 _Who am I calling out to_ , Kagome wondered.

Yuki sighed, "Alright, but if you try jumping off the swing again we're going home, okay?"

Kagome was confused, _Yuki?_

"Okay! Just push me already!" Kagome kept insisting with much excitement.

Yuki with much reluctance walked behind Kagome and started pushing her forward while she happily sat on the swing. After a couple of pushes, Kagome was already gaining much height. However, before she could try to jump off the swing, Yuki had blocked her passage.

"Yuki!" Kagome whined.

Kagome chuckled at her own childish behavior, _Was I really this demanding when I was younger?_

"Kagome, if you jump off of that thing, we're going home," Yuki repeated from before.

"But I didn't," Kagome tried to defend herself.

"But you were about to. If I didn't stand in your way, you would have jumped," Yuki countered.

"Butー"

"No, but's, I know you Kagome. And you know why I don't want you to jump from the swing. The last time you did, you sprained your ankle," Yuki explained with sadness and worry in his voice.

Kagome felt guilty. Her best friend was only trying to keep her safe, but she still kept trying to jump off the swing.

Quickly, Kagome dug her feet into the ground to stop the swing from moving. When the swing made a complete stop, Kagome got off and rushed to Yuki.

Kagome held Yuki's hand, "I'm sorry. I won't jump from the swing anymore."

Yuki smiled, "That's my Chatterbox, always quick to say what I want to hear most."

Kagome giggled, feeling happy Yuki praised her.

Kagome asked, "Can we keep playing on the swings?"

"I don't see why not," Yuki replied as he walked back towards the swings with Kagome in tow.

As Kagome continued looking at Yuki through the eyes of her younger self she wondered why memories of him have only started coming back to her. From her recently retrieved memories of him, she can tell he played an important role in her childhood. How come she did not remember him until...? Until when? Until she came home? Why does it feel like even before coming home memories of him had started coming back to her?

Why is there a tightening feeling in her chest telling her something is wrong with her memory?

* * *

Kagome yawned and tried to open her eyes as she stretched her limbs while still laying in bed. After a couple of tries, her eyes finally opened. Judging by the sparse sunlight streaming into her room through her bedroom window, she assumed it was early in the afternoon.

Feeling the need to check the time she turned to her side and looked at the clock on her desk. As she read the clock on her desk, she also noticed a tray of food next to it.

 _Mama must have put it there,_ Kagome concluded as she got out of bed.

While she walked towards her desk to retrieve the food her mother had left for her, her eyes could not help wandering to the window.

 _He's really not coming_ , she found herself thinking.

She did tell Inuyasha she was going home to get some alone time, but she did not he would actually leave her alone. Kagome sighed, what was wrong with her? Does she need time to think about their relationship? Yes. Is she hurt by him? Yes. Does she not deserve time to be with her family? Yes. Then, why? It has only been the first day back, and she already misses him.

 _It's because you love him_ , she found her heart whisper to her.

"But he doesn't love only me," muttered to herself.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm back! Thank you for reading.


	41. Chapter 37

Author's Note: Sorry! Sorry for taking such a long hiatus from writing this fanfiction! I am back. I cannot guarantee how long I will be consistently posting, but I will try. Monday! I will be posting every Monday! Thank you for reading and your patience.

 **The song Yuki is playing on the piano is Rewrite The Stars.**

Please listen to the piano instrument of Rewrite The Stars, it could really help immerse yourself into the story.

* * *

As Kagome placed another spoon full of rice porridge into her mouth, she savored the taste of it. It has been so long since she last had a taste of her mothers's cooking. It brought her great joy and relief to be home. After so many months of tracking down jewel shards, purifying demons and fighting Naraku, she was back to her time, her home. But it was not over, Naraku was still alive and the Scared Jewel was yet to be completed.

A sense of gloom passed over Kagome. She still had a long way to go. She still needed to defeat Naraku. She still needed to complete the Jewel. She still needed to figure out what to wish upon the Jewel as well. With so many things waiting for her to accomplish back in the feudal era, she will not be able to stay home for long. Kagome began to rummage through her brain, trying to recall when exactly she came home yesterday. Soon she remembered, before she had collapsed and everything went dark, she saw the sun meet the horizon of the sky. She must have come home around the afternoon yesterday. Casually, she checked the time by glancing at the alarm clock on her desk. It was a quarter away from one o'clock, meaning it was still early afternoon of today.

Kagome was mildly surprised. She had slept through half of the day since coming home from the hospital. She silently mused to herself the doctor must have been right when they said she needed to rest. In fact, after finishing the bowl of rice porridge in front of her she could feel her eyelids growing heavier. Thinking it was best she went back to sleep, Kagome decided she should go back to bed.

While Kagome laid in bed she mentally prepared herself to have another dream from the past.

Kagome absentmindedly joked, "What will I remember this time?"

* * *

Kagome stood awestruck, unable to tear her eyes away from her best friend.

While his back was turned towards her, Yuki was playing the piano. This was not the first time Kagome has witnessed Yuki play the piano, but it felt like it. Yuki had only ever played the piano once in front of Kagome, and that was after her begging him to play for her for two hours straight. Kagome never understood why Yuki was so relevant to play in front of her. He played well from what she could recall. However, now that she has seen this spectacle, she knew Yuki had not shown her his best at that time. The way his hands moved with grace and precision simply captivated her eight-year-old mind more than anything ever has. Furthermore, the music he was producing from the keys on the piano was, beautiful.

The more Kagome listened to Yuki's playing, the more she wondered what expression he had. The song sounded so conflicted, some of it sounded hopeful, while the rest sounded doubtful. To her young and inexperienced ears, it seemed like there were opposing forces in one song, and that only fascinated her even more.

Wanting to immerse herself more into the song Kagome instinctively closed her eyes. Evey note Yuki played was a treat meant for her to enjoy with her ears. Kagome only realized how much she enjoyed his piano playing when she could no longer hear it. Feeling confused about why the playing had stopped Kagome opened her eyes. Through the crack of the door, she saw Yuki sitting in front of the piano with his hands to his side. Kagome started questioning if the song was over. Kagome was upset the song was over, but her brain had other things to worry about. She needed leave before Yuki discovers she was peeping at him playing piano. Carefully Kagome started taking steps away from the door to Yuki's study room.

While Kagome focused on the amount of force she should put into her steps to avoid making to much noise and accidentally alerting Yuki of her presence, Yuki repositioned his hands onto the piano keys.

To Kagome's surprise, the song was not over. Yuki had continued playing, and in response, she continued hiding behind the door.

As Kagome resumed her secret spying on Yuki, she was surprised again. Suddenly, Yuki had begun to sing.

"You know I want you... "

Kagome's chest tightened. Sadness, so much sadness resonated throughout Yuki's voice, and judging from his voice Kagome no longer wondered what sort of expression Yuki had anymore.

"It's not a secret I try to hide..."

 _Why are you so sad singing this song_ , she worried.

Despite the sorrow, this song brought to him, Yuki kept singing.

"But I can't have you..."

Hearing Yuki's voice began to crack alarmed Kagome.

She panicked, _Is he crying?_

"We're bound to break and my hands are tied..."

Gradually the song ended and everything went close to silent. No more piano playing, nor singing. All Kagome could hear was her own heart pounding and Yuki stifling his crying.

Kagome did not want to sneak away anymore. Yuki was crying, how could she leave him alone? What kind of friend would that make her? Without hesitation, Kagome widen the door and walked towards Yuki. Hearing someone come into his study room, Yuki quickly wiped his tears and turned around to see who it was.

When he turned and saw the person who was approaching him was Kagome, he was beyond astonished. Barely able to collect his thoughts he called out Kagome's name in confusion only to have her not respond to him. Instead, she came at him full force and pull him into a tight hug, nestling his head onto her chest.

 _She must have seen everything_ , he thought.

Understanding Kagome was only trying to console him, Yuki welcomed her comfort. Realizing the awkward position they were in with his body only half turned towards her, Yuki turned the rest of his body around, to better reciprocate Kagome's hug.

After a few moments, Yuki finally asked, "How long were you here?"

"Since you started playing the piano," Kagome answered honestly.

Wanting to lighten up the mood, Yuki chimed, "Was I good?"

Kagome nodded her head, "You were really good! Like, the best piano playing I ever heard!"

Yuki chuckled and thanked Kagome for her praise.

Not wanting to ruin the mood, Kagome knew she should not question why Yuki started to cry while singing the song, but she really wanted to know. Why? Why was Yuki so sad? Was it the song? Or something else?

From the troubled expression on Kagome's face, Yuki could guess what was bothering her. Looking away from Kagome Yuki explained in a hushed voice, "I'm in love with someone, Kagome. Every time I sing this song I'm reminded of them."

Kagome was puzzled, "Then shouldn't you be happy thinking about the person you love?"

Yuki paused before continuing, "Not when it's a forbidden love."

"Forbidden love?" Kagome questioned.

"I love her, but I shouldn't. I want her, but I can't have her. I... I've already hurt her so much, I don't deserve her."

Kagome did not know what to say. What can see she say to cheer her best friend up? He loves a girl, but he should not. He wants to be with her, but he cannot. And he has hurt her so much that he feels unworthy of her. This is some heavy business.

Kagome sighed, "Well, you said, it's a forbidden love, right? Then she loves you back?"

"What do you mean?" Yuki wondered.

Kagome clarified, "Mama told me that love isn't onesided. Like, it takes two to tango, kind of thing. So, if you're saying this is a forbidden love than she loves you back, right? And if she loves you back, why shouldn't you love her? Why can't you have her?"

Yuki turned his eyes back to Kagome, "Because I've hurt her, Kagome. And not just her, it might be hard for you to believe, but I used to the bad guy. I used to be the worst of the worst. After all, I've done how can I be with her?"

Kagome tightened her hold on Yuki, "Because she loves you. If you love her and she loves you, then you guys should be together."

"But she only loves me now because she doesn't know... She doesn't know all the things I've done. She doesn't know of all the harm I've done. She doesn't even really who I am... She only knows me now," Yuki paused then continued, "She doesn't even love me the same way I love her."

"What do you mean? Love is love, right?" Kagome asked.

"There's different types of love Kagome. Like, the love I feel for you is different from the love I feel towards my mom," Yuki tried to explain.

Kagome tilted her head, "How is it different?"

Yuki mentally cursed himself, how did the conversation end up here?

"It's just different," Yuki defended.

"But how?" Kagome persisted.

"It just is," Yuki repeated.

"Yuki," Kagome whined.

Yuki laughed at Kagome's childish antics.

"I'll tell you when you're older. Now, come on, I bet you're hungry after all that spying," Yuki teased in an effort of changing the subject.

"I wasn't spying on you," Kagome mumbled.

Thinking it was the best time to leave his study room, Yuki slowly stood up from his piano bench while holding Kagome in his arms.

"I didn't say you were spying on me Kagome. I guess, someone has a guilty conscience," Yuki joked.

Kagome pouted, "Well maybe I was spying a little."


	42. Chapter 38

A thin film of sweat started to form as Kagome continued tossing and turning under her blanket. Her brows frowned and pained filled sleep-drunken whispers escaped her lips.

* * *

Before Kagome could pull Yuki back into her embrace, he pushed her towards her mother. Her mother bent down and held her back, knowing if she did not, Kagome would chase after Yuki.

Yuki quickly turned and took his first step away from Kagome.

"Mama let go!" Kagome begged to no avail.

Yuki steadied himself. Then, began walking away from Kagome and towards the airport.

Kagome continued crying as her mother held her. She felt betrayed. Never in her life has she ever felt this multitude of hurt and rage at once.

Kagome yelled after the cause of her despair, "Yuki! Don't you want to be with me anymore?! You liar! You promised you'd never leave me! You liar!"

Kagome blicked back her tears and screamed, "I'll never forgive you!"

* * *

"Yuki!" Kagome screamed as she bolted out of bed.

Her breathing was heavy. Her body was covered in sweat. This was nothing like any of the other dreams she has had. Nothing like the other memories she has recovered. Before she had questioned the credibility of whether these dreams were actually her memories, but now she was certain, these are her memories. Her forgotten childhood past is coming back to her little by little through these dreams.

But why? Why now? Why now, were her memories coming back? Why did she only forget about Yuki? How did she forget in the first place? Was Yuki leaving her so traumatic for her that she subconsciously suppressed her memories of him? For all this time? But if they were so traumatic, why are they coming back now?

Kagome brought her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. First, completing the Sacred Jewel, defeating Naraku, facing Inuyasha, and now figuring out her memory loss? This was too much.

Feeling something wet hit her hands, Kagome was drawn out mental stressing. She looked up to the ceiling expecting to see a water leak of some sort, but she saw nothing wrong with the ceiling. Confused, she continued squinting her eyes, patient, that if she continued looking up something might prove to be a miss with the ceiling. As seconds passed, nothing happened. However, now she felt something wet drip down her neck. Instinctively, she touched her neck, and her fingers traced the liquid back to her eyes.

Alarmed by her own tears, Kagome was once again thrown into a mental frenzy.

She began questioning herself, _Why?! Why am I crying?! Why am I crying again?_

Kagome tried her best to wipe her tears away, and calm herself down. She thought eventually her crying would end after calming down. But she was wrong. Even after putting an end to the mental battle within her mind, tears kept falling down her cheeks.

 _Wait, again?_ Kagome thought.

Without warning, a painful wave of despair started washing over her heart. Kagome tried her best to ease the pain, but nothing worked. The suffocating sadness she felt only grew as seconds went by. Her mind tried it's best to reason with her heart, but her heart did not listen. Her heart could not listen.

The dam had falling broke, and there was no way to stop the flood.

 _Why does this feel like it's happened before?_ _Why do I feel like... someone should be here with me?_ Kagome questioned as she felt a throbbing in her head.

"Someone, help me... Inuyasha, save me," Kagome pleaded before losing consciousness.


	43. Chapter 39

Kagome found herself standing alone. She looked around and everything she saw was white. She did not know where she was and was beginning to wonder how did she even get there. However, her attention was soon stolen. In the far distance, she could see a dark figure walking away from her. Every step they took felt a trail of black miasma, staining the pure white ground they walked on. Familiarity strangely entered her heart. She knew this silhouette, this lonely shadow of a man.

All at once everything within her knew she had to catch up to whoever was leaving her. Kagome began running after the person. Never looking back she ran after the black footsteps they left behind. As she ran she kept yelling after the person, telling them to stop. She kept running and running. After running for what seemed like an eternity, the distance between her and them began to seem endless. Kagome did not know if the person could not hear her or they simply ignored her, but they nonetheless, kept walking. Never once did they turn an eye to even glance at her.

This vexed Kagome, causing her to swell with frustration.

 _Why aren't you stopping?! Why are you leaving me?!_ She could hear her herself demanding.

Finally, not able to keep running, her pace slowed down to a desperate jog, but she kept yelling. She kept screaming for the person to stop, to turn around, to wait for her. They never did, and Kagome inevitably collapsed. While she remained on the ground, she could not contain her violent emotions any longer. Why did everyone always leave her? Papa? Inuyasha? Yuki? Why? Why does she have to be the one left behind? Why?

"Why? Why are you leaving me? Why am I running after you? Why do I feel like I know you? Why am I crying over you? Why am I so desperate for you to stay?" Kagome managed to cry between hiccups.

 **oo0O0oo**

Kagome could feel a hand caressing her cheek. It was gentle and cool to the touch. It brought her great relief. It soothed the throbbing in her head and appeased the ache in her heart. Her breathing soon settled, and her fever cooled. She noticed how each time the hand lifted from her face, the pain returned.

Kagome found this very strange.

How can a person's touch soothe her so? And now that she thought about it, who is touching her? Mama? Souta? Gi-chan? And a secret part of her heart wished it was Inuyasha.

Slowly the hand moved to her temple, softly moving her hair away from her face. After a few moments, she could feel a pair of lips lightly pressed on her forehead. Kagome tried opening her eyes, impatient to see who was kissing her, but her eyelids remained stubborn. No matter how hard she tried, her eyelids would not budge.

 _Who are you?_

 **oo0O0oo**

Suddenly, the scenery changed. Everything was no longer plain white but calming hues of pinks, purple and orange. Being too distracted by her own emotions, Kagome did not notice this change until someone called out to her.

"I was leaving you for your own good... Me staying will only bring you pain," a pained voice tired to explain.

Kagome looked up, the figure had finally stopped. They were still a great distance away from her, but nonetheless, they finally stopped. Relief flooded her senses, and her crying was reduced to mere hiccups. Kagome stood up and steadied herself, taking a moment to collect herself. She took a deep breath, then slowly exhaled.

"Who says?! Who says being with you will only bring me pain?! You! Only you!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome! This is for your own good!" The figure yelled back.

Kagome angrily shook her head, "No! No, it's not! You're doing this for yourself! You're not leaving me for me, you're leaving because you're afraid! You're just afraid!"

The drew his hand into a fist, "Fine! You're right! I'm afraid! I'm afraid of hurting you! I'm afraid that when you see the real me you'll leave me!" The figure paused, before finally admitting, "I'm afraid of when you know the truth you'll hate me一"

"That's not for you to decide!" Kagome interrupted.

Kagome and the figure were both breathing heavily, both feeling emotionally drained, but neither yet willing to yield.

Kagome closed her eyes, needing to collect herself one more time. After having time to calm down, she opened her eyes and started walking towards the figure.

"I get to decide if I'll be hurt in the end. I get to decide if I'll leave you in the end. And I get to decide if I'll hate you in the end. Not you," Kagome reasoned with a firm voice.

The figure reluctantly shook his head, "That's why. That's exactly what I'm afraid of. You will be hurt in the end. You will leave in the end. You will hate me in the end."

Magically, only after taking a few steps, Kagome was face to face with the figure. Kagome could not see their face. Darkness enveloped them, making it impossible to distinguish who they were.

Kagome stared at where she thought their eyes should be, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you..." the figure answered.

 **oo0O0oo**

Author's Note: Thank for reading! Please, comment! Tell me what I'm doing good or bad! Tell me what you think about the story! Oh, please comment if you see any mistakes. I'll be sure to fix it! See you next week!


End file.
